<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Covenant (Pogue Parry Love Story) by Maddest_Hatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205269">The Covenant (Pogue Parry Love Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddest_Hatter/pseuds/Maddest_Hatter'>Maddest_Hatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Covenant (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddest_Hatter/pseuds/Maddest_Hatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the new girl meets and becomes friends with the Sons of Ipswich? Will all her secrets and past come to light? Read to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb Danvers/Reid Garwin, Caleb Danvers/Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry/Kate Tunney, Pogue Parry/Original Female Character(s), Reid Garwin/Tyler Simms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is also posted on my Wattpad<br/>Link: https://my.w.tt/Ko1vuXhu27</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slammed the door behind me, "NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" My mom rolled her eyes, "I can we are moving, that's final now go start packing." She spun on her heel and left the room. I sighed and headed up the stairs to my room and slowly started packing. </p><p>I didn't have too many things in my room so I flopped onto my now sheetless bed and groaned into it. I sat up and pulled out my phone scrolling through the contacts. I hit the little green call button and listened to it ring. I crossed my fingers praying she wouldn't answer and I silently rejoiced when I heard her voicemail.</p><p>This is Blaze leave your name and if I like ya enough I may just call ya back.</p><p>"Hey Blaze it's Lil um I wish I had know so I could tell you sooner and in person but I don't have much time so I'll tell you now I'm moving to some place named Ipswich mom wants me to leave everything behind us including you so I'm sorry but this is goodbye B." I hung up the phone and flung it at the wall watching it shatter screen turning into a blur of colors before going black.</p><p>I saw movement in the corner of my eye and noticed my mom standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, "I know this is hard but it's for the best." I rolled my eyes, "yeah because moving for the fourth time in six months is so good for me good job you win mom of the year award." her eyes hardened, "you'll thank me further down the road." I nodded, "when do we leave?" </p><p>She shrugged looking at her watch, "two hours or so." I swallowed thickly, "okay." she looked surprised, "I don't wanna fight mom I really don't we've done enough of that since dad died I want us to go back the way it was before." she walked over kissing my head, "I love you Lily know that and I truly do want what's best for you." I nodded, "I love you too mom." I watched as she left the room and I sighed grabbing one of the three boxes and started bringing them down to the living room along with the rest of the boxes containing items from the house.</p><p>I looked around and noticed how barren it looked without any of the decor that had previously been hanging on the walls. I took a deep breath studying the house that I had finally come to accept before grabbing some of the boxes and carrying them out to the moving truck. I wiped my hands off on my jeans to rid them of the sweat that had accumulated. I jumped as I turned and saw my mom twisting a key ring on her finger, "I know you're not happy about the move so I thought I would buy you a little something to make you a little less mad at me." she tossed the key at me and I turned to see the garage door open and my jaw dropped.</p><p>Sitting in the barren garage was my dream vehicle. It was a black and red 2007 Yamaha R6 I squealed hugging my mom as tight as I could, "thank you thank you thank you so much I love it." I ran over and ran my hand over the leather seat, sitting on the ground next to it was an awesome helmet that had a black base along with a picture of a grim reaper on the back I picked it up skimming my fingers over the image.</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/dCyMZe6dzyYGKRPy8<br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/gQTUA9h1dz57k3qB8</p><p>I looked over my shoulder and noticed my mom filming my reaction. I put the key in the ignition smiling when it purred to life. I placed the helmet on my head and balanced the bike kicking up the kickstand and shifted into first gear slowly twisting the gas. I pulled up next to my mom and flipped up the visor, "am I allowed to ride this up to the new house?" she nodded, "why do you think we went to get your license?" I smiled and she handed me a gps I set it onto the preset mount and looked at the screen I lifted a brow.</p><p>"It's set to the destination to the new house so you don't have to worry about following me at a slow pace just follow the road rules young lady and don't get pulled over." I nodded giving her a hug and a mock salute, "I'll see you at the new house mom I love you." I flipped down the visor shifting into second gear and took off down the dead end road glancing down every so often to make sure that I was going the right direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pulled into the garage as the GPS dinged and announced, "you've reached your destination." I powered it off and turned off my bike putting down the kickstand. I swung my leg off the bike and gently set it onto the kickstand so that it leaned slightly. I took off the helmet and ran a hand through my hair taking a deep breath as I turned towards the house.</p><p>I studied the exterior of the house taking in the chipping paint in certain places it was a two story. I jumped as I heard a throat clear behind me. I spun around and noticed a boy around my age with dark brown hair and pale skin. He chuckled, "sorry didn't mean to startle you I'm Tyler your neighbor." he motioned to the house to the left of ours I smiled, "it's fine I'm Lilith but my friends call me Lil or Lily or you can make a nickname of your own." he smiled back at me, "I'm seventeen how old are you?" I giggled, "don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" he blushed a little ducking his head down, "I'm kidding I'm seventeen too I turned eighteen in about four days from now." </p><p>He tilted his head and motioned it towards my motorcycle, "my friend Pogue would have a field day if he saw this." I nodded, "well bring him over sometime and show it to him. I have no problem with that." I looked up from the ground and saw my mom in the moving truck, "well it was wonderful to meet you Tyler but I think it's time I start to get settled in." he nodded and went to turn, "do you have a phone?" I shook my head tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear, "no I broke mine a little over two hours ago but the moment I get a replacement you'll be the first to know." he bit his lip nodding and turned walking to his house. I smiled as he entered the house.</p><p>I turned towards the truck and noticed my mom leaning against it I put up a finger, "not a word mom not one." she held her hands up in mock surrender, "I didn't say anything." she smiled, "it's a good thing that you're meeting our neighbors." I nodded, "I think I can picture myself staying here." she caressed my cheek, "let's start moving everything inside." I nodded walking around to the back of the truck and slid the door open grabbing a box and kicked the door open a little more and set it on the floor in front of the couch.</p><p>Halfway through transferring the boxes from the truck it was a little darker out now that the sun was getting ready to set. I wiped the sweat from my brow about to take off my leather jacket. When I heard voices from outside I heard a deep male voice that I didn't recognize, "SHIT dude this is AWESOME!." I looked out the window and saw Tyler along with three other boys one of which with long hair was admiring my bike.  I smiled and walked outside, "ya like?" They jumped and the long haired one stammered out blushing, "Ty said it was okay." I nodded, "yeah it's fine in fact " I walked back inside and grabbed the key off the table and walked back outside, "you got a helmet?" he nodded</p><p> I threw him the key, "put it on and go ahead and take her for a spin." his face lit up as he ran over to Tyler's driveway and picked up a helmet and pulled it on snapping the straps into place. He mounted the bike and backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street. I smiled watching him. The one with short blonde hair walked up to me with his hand extended, "Garwin, Reid Garwin." I shook his hand as I practically could feel the player vibes rolling off of him, "nice to meet ya Reid." The other one with short dark hair also extended his hand, "Caleb Danvers pleasure to meet you." I smiled shaking his hand, "nice to meet you too Caleb my names Lilith you can call me Lil, Lily, or make up a name of your own." he nodded </p><p>"Can I call you sugar?" Reid smirked and I smacked the back of his head, "you will call my Lilith until you learn to not to flirt with just any woman especially me." he nodded and Caleb chuckled, "wow you're the first to stand up to him I'll just call you Lil for now." I nodded and I heard my mom call my name from inside, "I'll be right back my moms calling me." I ran inside, "yeah mom!" she came out from the kitchen, "you finished bringing in the boxes yet?" I sighed</p><p>"Mom you aren't helping carry anything it's gonna take a little bit longer." she walked closer and I could smell the alcohol on her breath she pushed me causing me to stumble at the unexpected contact, "well hurry it up you worthless bitch and start dinner while you're at it and don't talk back to me." I nodded looking down, "yes ma'am." I turned on my heel and walked out the door staring towards the truck when I heard Tyler behind me, "you want help?" I looked at my mom in the window and shook my head, "no I'm good Ty it's only a couple more I got it." I grabbed one of the five boxes left and carried it inside ignoring his and Caleb's protests.</p><p>I picked up the last box setting it down and I walked back outside right as Pogue started to pull back into the driveway I crossed my arms watching him dismount the bike he took off his helmet revealing his face which looked like he was a  little kid in a candy store, "thank you for letting me do that." I nodded as he facepalmed, "I never introduced myself. I'm sorry I'm Pogue Parry." I smiled nodding, "Lilith call me whatever you wish." I looked behind me into the house, "I'm gonna have to call it a night boys lots to unpack." they nodded and started to walk away. Tyler spun around and ran back sliding a phone into my hand, "it's one of my old ones but you can have it until you get one of your own. All of our numbers are already programmed into it." I smiled, "Thank you Ty you've done so much for me and you've only just met me." he shrugged, "just looking out for a friend." I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek quickly as I pulled away, "by the way tell Pogue he's welcome to come over anytime tomorrow and check out the bike some more." he nodded and started to walk away again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shot up from the bed covered in sweat. I wiped a hand over my face, “fucckk.” I stood and immediately braced myself on the post on the bed frame as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over me. I shook it off and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before hopping into the shower someone was using dark magic so bad that it woke me out of a dead sleep. Maybe it was just because I was close to ascending. I sighed, cutting off my thoughts and wrapped myself in the towel. I screamed as I noticed a figure standing behind me I spun around and the person lunged at me before disappearing.</p><p>I ran to the phone that Tyler was letting me borrow and I quickly dialed Caleb’s number for some reason he sounded like I had woken him up and I immediately apologized, “god Caleb I’m so sorry but I clicked on the first contact on the list and I guess it was you.” I looked at the clock and mentally slapped myself seeing that it was only two in the morning, “god I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was two in the morning I’ll leave you alone and let you sleep.” before i could hang up he rushed out, “hey hey it’s alright what’s up you sound startled.” I shook my head realizing that I couldn’t tell him the truth, “oh um I had a nightmare and you and the other guys I guess my mind just immediately made me call to make sure it wasn’t real.” he hummed, “now you wanna tell me the real reason.” I ran a hand on my face.</p><p>"You wouldn’t believe me Caleb ugh I’m sorry I’ll let you get back to sleep now.” I hung up before he could say anything else I yawned since I had only managed to fall asleep thirty minutes ago but I knew if I attempted to go back to sleep I would only be riddled with nightmares so I sighed and decided to go and explore the town. I slipped on an old Black Veil Brides band tee and some black skinny jeans along with my heeled combat boots and quietly opened my door willing the old door not to creek doing a fist pump when I succeeded I crept down the stairs and grabbed my keys locking the door behind me.</p><p>I mounted my motorcycle and slipped on my helmet clicking the straps into place. I started at a leisurely pace just watching my surroundings. I patted my pockets and pulled out my wallet smiling when I realized I had my fake ID with me. I parked and walked into the tattoo parlor and a girl with obviously dyed hair welcomed me, “welcome to Rusty’s Tattoo Parlor. How can I help you?” I smiled, “um I was wondering if I could get a couple of things.” she nodded and I pulled out my phone showing her what I wanted. She held up a finger and grabbed a sketch pad and drew them one by one taking in every detail and bringing it to life on the paper. She held up the results and my eyes widened, “oh my god those are amazing please tell me you can be my tattoo artist!” she nodded, “follow me.” she handed me a clipboard, “I just need you to confirm you’re eighteen and sign here and here.” </p><p>She pointed to two dotted lines I quickly jotted down the alias signature handing it back to her along with the fake ID. She smiled pulling on a pair of gloves and bringing over a cart dabbing alcohol onto a swab and wiped down the first area on my collarbone that was going to be tattooed (I don’t have any tats so I’m sorry I don’t know what actually happens) I clenched my fist as she ran over a particularly sensitive area with the needle gun she apologized before wiping it down and sitting up, “there finished.” I looked in the mirror smiling, “oh my god that’s perfect! Next one?” she nodded motioning for me to flip over.</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/TGEdqzHmbQnHPKWN9</p><p>I pulled off my shirt and pulled my bra strap to the side allowing her to get access to my shoulder blade. I gritted my teeth as the pain worsened but I decided that I couldn’t bail out now and I was glad I had a higher pain tolerance. She sighed and sat up holding up a mirror so that I could see the finished project, “alright last one right.” I nodded, “do y’all happen to do piercings?” she nodded and I smirked, “I’ll tell you what I want after you finish with this.” I adjusted my bra strap after she placed the saran wrap onto the soon to be healed tattoo and then scooted down and I pulled down my jeans allowing her to place the stencil down onto my thigh.</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/av4sLp3WW669Hpq56</p><p>I let out a breath of relief as the tattoo was finished I looked at the time and my eyes widened, “damn that tattoo took longer than I thought it would.” she nodded taking off the gloves and she rubbed her eyes, “my shift finished about an hour and a half ago I frowned, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you stay later than your shift.” she waved her hand nonchalantly, “it’s fine I’ll do your piercing then head home.” she grabbed another form, “just need you to sign again.” I complied and she marked the two dots onto my lip, “deep breath in three two one.” I took a breath and she shoved the needle through. I scrunch my nose in pain and we repeated the process for the other side. I held the mirror smiling, “thank you so much.” I handed her a fifty, “go spoil yourself.” she smiled, “you have a phone right?” I nodded handing it to her and she typed for a minute, “there now you have my number if you ever want anything else just text me.” I nodded, “thanks again.” <br/>https://images.app.goo.gl/MATx3NE6W97cqZX96</p><p>https://images.app.goo.gl/K1HLqxULxLyvSYmX6</p><p>I waved as I mounted my bike and started the twenty minutes drive back. I pulled into the driveway mentally sighing in relief when I noticed that none of the lights were on signalling that my mom was still asleep. I crept into the house quietly locking it behind me and crept into the kitchen starting to cook breakfast. I looked on the counter and noticed a note I didn’t see before along with a box I read the note grimacing as I finished reading it.</p><p>School starts at 7:00 you HAVE to wear this the name of the school is Spencer Academy.</p><p>I opened the box revealing a uniform and my lip curled in disgust sighing. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30 I ate as quickly as I could and ran upstairs slipping on the uniform. I ignored the shoes and slipped on my heeled combat boots. I applied a bit of concealer to hide the dark bags that I was sporting under my eyes. I also quickly healed the tattoos and pealed of the saran wrap shoving my previous clothes into my bag to change into later. I started heading out the door at 6:45. I pulled down the skirt as far as it would go, glad that I was wearing black tights along with the skirt. I mounted the bike and started the trek to the place I would assume to be hell for the near future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments are welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared at the chalkboard not paying attention to a word the teacher was saying, “Miss. Jones, is there something more interesting than my lesson.” I shrugged, “almost anything is more interesting than school.” I heard a snort and saw Reid sitting a couple seats away from me. I smiled at him. “This will be your warning since you’re new here but I would appreciate it if you actually paid attention in my class.” I saluted causing him to roll his eyes. The bell rang and I shoved my notebook into my messenger bag I watched as the other students rushed out of the classroom. I stood straight adjusting my bag smiling at Reid when I realized he was standing next to me, “hey Reid.” a thought popped into my head, “do the other boys come here too?” he nodded, “do they have lunch right about now?” he nodded again, “wanna record me scaring Tyler?” his grin matched mine, “absolutely.” </p><p>We entered the cafeteria area and I immediately spotted the boys sitting with a girl. I handed Reid my phone and I crept around the tables until I was directly behind Tyler. Caleb looked up and looked at me confused. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to Tyler and he smiled. Tyler let out a yelp as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek making me dissolve into giggles, “I’m sorry Ty I just had to do that.” Reid walked over chuckling, handing me my phone, “send that to me.” I nodded, “I’ll send it to you all.” I sat next to Tyler and the girl reached out her hand, “hi I’m Kate Pogue’s girlfriend.” she gave me a look and I bit my lip to hold back my laughter, “hi I’m Lilith and I have my own boyfriend you don’t have to ward me away from yours.” she blushed and tried to deny it, “don’t worry if any new girl started to try and talk to my boyfriend I’d probably do the same thing.” she nodded her cheeks still flushed.</p><p>The bell rang signalling the end of the day and Kate rushed up to me, “there’s a bonfire tonight you have to come.” I smiled sheepishly, “I don’t if I’ll be able to but I’ll try.” she put her hand out, “give me your phone and I’ll give you my number so we can meet up.” I handed it to her and she typed before handing it back to me and gave me a quick hug before rushing away then Tyler walked up looking sheepish, “Pogue was my ride here and he’s taking Kate home do you think you could give me a ride back.” I nodded, “sure just hold on tight since you don’t have a helmet.” we walked to my bike and I mounted it getting it started he stood there rubbing his arms, “c’mon get on I need to get ready so I can sneak out.” he swung his leg over the bike and I balanced it and sped away from the school. I pulled into the driveway and noticed that the moving truck was gone. I sighed in relief as I turned off my bike.</p><p>I hugged Tyler, “see ya at the bonfire?” he nodded and turned heading towards his house. I unlocked the door and ran upstairs and pulled out a pair of ripped denim shorts and a crop top I took off the uniform and slipped into the clothes pulling on a pair of regular combat boots. I grabbed the phone texting Kate, “curled or straightened?” she texted back in seconds, “curled.” I nodded and started heating up the curling iron and pulled up YouTube on my phone and decided to blare random music. I sectioned my hair and started curling the strands in loose curls. After I finished I ran a hand through my hair. The curls bounced and I smiled at my reflection. I grabbed my phone and texted Kate again, “where’s the bonfire taking place?” she texted back slower than last time, “beach.” I nodded to myself and started downstairs.</p><p>I started my bike and let it idle as I walked over to Tyler’s house. I knocked waiting patiently for someone to answer the door swung open revealing an older woman, “hi can I help you?” I smiled kindly at her, “hi I’m Lily a friend of Tyler’s.” she nodded, “oh he just left.” I nodded walking backwards, “okay thank you sorry for bothering you ma’am.” She waved and shut the door. I mounted my bike and started off towards the beach. I parked in the woods next to Kate’s car. I knocked on her window making her jump. She rolled down her window, “you bitch you scared the shit out of me.” I giggled holding my arms up in surrender, “sorry.” she applied some lip gloss then got out of the car, “damn girl nice tat.” I looked down at the dreamcatcher, “oh thanks I also have two more.” I showed her the one on my collar bone then pulled my hair to sideways allowing her to see the edge of the tattoo on my shoulder blade through the mesh. I jumped when her cold fingers touched my skin making her reel back and I apologized, “sorry your hands are cold it just startled me.” I turned and we started walking, “so what does it say?” I looked at her and she motioned towards my back and I made an ‘o’ with my mouth, “oh it says dream without fear love without limits my dad always said that to me before he died.” her face saddened, “aw I’m sorry to hear that.” I shrugged, “I’m coping.” we stood next to the flames </p><p>“Okay so who’s who?” she pointed to some guy with longer curly hair and I grimace he didn’t look good with it at all, “first things first Aaron Abbot is a prick who treats girls like trash.” I nodded turning away from him before I noticed a face that I once knew in the past and I panicked, “hey you said the boys are gonna be here right?” she nodded and I grabbed her hand pulling her further from him, “great let’s look for them.” she turned her head and pointed there they were.” I practically dragged her to them, releasing her once we reached them, “you’re late.” she said and Pogue nodded, “sorry had a thing with the family.” I swallowed and noticed he was still getting closer but my attention got caught by a preppy girl showing up, “hey Caleb how was your summer?” he looked uncomfortable, “um.” she turned to me, “I’m Kira.” I nodded acknowledging her, “Lilith.” she grinned, “so tell me how does one transfer from a public.” I lifted a brow looking at Tyler, “you fill out an application and then get accepted prep bitch.” she reeled back then the Aaron dude showed up, “I think she owes Kira an apology.” Caleb pointed at Kira, “actually I think Kira owes Lilith the apology.” </p><p>One of Aaron’s groupies said, “god these posers make me wanna puke.” I growled as Aaron stepped forward but the familiar face popped between Aaron and Caleb, “hey.” he looked towards Kira, “you were acting kinda bitchy.” then the groupie puked all over Aaron’s back making me take a step away into Tyler’s chest then the speakers squealed and a guy yelled out, “there are three cop cars on the way.” we ran towards our cars and I watched the guys climb into a hummer and Kate climbed into the car with familiar guy before she stepped back out, “my car won’t start.” I walked over and popped the hood and noticed that the battery was partially disconnected. I quickly hooked it back up and slammed the hood, “try it now.” she started the car popping her head out the window, “thank you.” I nodded running to my bike and noticed a cop car speeding up. I cursed shifting into third gear and sped off towards the cliff that I had previously noticed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sped back home and sprinted up the stairs to my room grabbing the box that said books and grabbed the old, tattered leather bound journal flipping it open. I flipped to the page of names and immediately spotted why the four boys’ names sounded familiar.</p><p>Danvers.</p><p>Garwin.</p><p>Simms.</p><p>Parry.</p><p>The names were clearly printed and I slammed the book shut grabbing the phone dialing Tyler’s number, “hel-” I cut him off, “you and your boys have some explaining to do.” he made a noise of surprise, “what are you-” I growled, “don’t play dumb Tyler just answer this question and don’t you dare fucking lie to me are you actually a Son of Ipswich?” there was silence, “come over we’ll explain everything.” I hung up and ran downstairs storming over to Tyler’s house and knocked waiting with crossed arms. He swung open the door and held a finger to his lips and I compiled since it was about one in the morning and his mother was probably asleep. We walked up the stairs and the moment the door was shut Pogue started to speak, “alright before we say anything how the hell do you know who the Sons of Ipswich are?” I slammed the book down, opening up to the pages with their names.</p><p>“This is how I knew I’m adopted but my mom doesn’t know that I figured that part out yet.” Caleb stood, “that doesn’t explain anything.” I shrugged, “I don’t know who my biological parents are. I was abandoned as a baby, the journal the only thing left to my name.” Involuntary tears filled my eyes as I thought about the hell I’ve been through because of the abandonment, “I should also mention I can do this.” I unfolded my arms and closed the book lifting it into the air with my powers. They gaped at me, “I ascend in less than a week.” I refolded my arms leaning against the door, “when?” I looked at, “pardon?” Tyler rolled his eyes, “when’s your birthday?” I looked down, “September 9th.” All their eyes shot to Caleb, “yeah the same day as him.” Caleb looked at me, “how is that possible?” the door opened and Tyler’s mother stood there, “I think there is something that needed to be explained correct?” I nodded, “yes ma’am.” she waved her hand at me, “darling call me Rosalind ma’am makes me feel old.” I nodded again avoiding the eyes of the others who’s eyes I could feel burning through my side.She sighed, “I was hoping to avoid this but Evelyn has lied for too many years she had another child alongside Caleb but she feared her so she left the baby for adoption only leaving her father’s journal in the basket in case her fears became reality.” </p><p>I could practically feel the confusion coming off the others but I looked up in realization, “Caleb and I are twins.” she nodded. I rushed past her and into the bathroom heaving up the food that I had previously consumed hours before. I felt my hair back as I started heaving again another rubbed my back and Tyler whispered, “that’s it let it out.” I trembled as a sob made it’s way from my mouth. I stood and swished my mouth with some water and took a deep breath before turning to Tyler’s mom. “Thank you for telling me the truth.” she nodded and ran a hand through my hair, “let me know if you need anything else.” I nodded and she padded down the hall closing the door behind her. I sat on the edge of Tyler’s bed and rubbed my face, “Now I see why Chase went awol I can feel the rage towards certain people for being lied to for so long.” they all looked at me basically demanding an explanation, “earlier at the bonfire when I rushed over to you was because I was getting away from the transfer student Chase.” I paused taking a breath trying to calm myself, “the reason I tensed when he broke the fight up was because I used to know him properly before he killed his parents.” I looked at Caleb, “his father wants him to get revenge on all the Sons of Ipswich and I guess that includes me now.” Pogue spoke first, “who’s descendance is he?” </p><p>I cleared my throat, “Goodwin-Pope I looked at Tylers clock and sighed, rubbing my face, “I got to get back to the house in case Angela wakes up.” I stood and Caleb spoke up, “who’s the guy you’re seeing?” I rolled my eyes, “I lied Caleb there is no guy I only said that so she wouldn’t question me being around Pogue.” he nodded accepting the answer, “see ya later brother.” he shook his head at me and I quickly hugged Pogue before heading down the stairs closing the door quietly behind me I walked across the yard and rushed into the house locking the door and then rushing into my bedroom closing the door stopping when I heard a telltale of rustling clothes behind me behind me. I gulped when I saw Chase, “hello Lil you miss me?” I took a step back, “what do you want Chase?” he smirked and it sent shivers down my spine, “you seem to have created a wonderful little bond with the Sons of Ipswich so why not exploit that and use it in my favor.” he grabbed my arm and we appeared into a dark room, “hope you can get comfortable cause you’re not leaving for a while. He disappeared and I rushed over to the door I noticed on the opposite side of the room and yanked on it and to no surprise it was locked. Then I smiled as I decided to try and use my powers to unlock the door. I succeeded and rejoiced as the lock clicked open causing me to swing the door open.</p><p>I groaned as I jerked awake with a headache I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was six-thirty so I sat up and walked over to the closet grabbing my uniform and jumping into the shower I bobbed my head as I sang random songs I wrapped the towel around my body quickly drying off and slipped on the uniform but I decided to show off the tattoo so I decided not to wear the black tights. Angela was sitting on the couch when I came down. I faked a smile towards her, “I’m going to school mom.” she nodded absentmindedly and I exited the house and noticed Tyler climbing into his hummer and I rushed over knocking on the window, “you think you can give me a ride since I’m not wearing tights today.” he nodded unlocking the door and I hopped into the passenger seat smiling at him and his eyes widened at the sight of the tattoo, “did you have that last night?” I nodded giggling, “yeah you guys obviously weren't paying attention I also have two other ones.” I revealed the one on my collarbone and then pulled off the jacket and pulled the sleeve of the shirt revealing the edge of the quote, “what’s it say?” I smiled, “Dream without fear Love without limits my adoptive dad always said that before he died.” Tyler nodded, “how did he pass?” I swallowed, “um in a car accident drunk driver hit him head on.” he nodded and we sped off towards Spencer Academy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was snapped out of my daze by the music teacher saying my name, “Miss.Jones?” my head snapped up to look at him and I smiled sheepishly, “sorry can you repeat that?” she sighed, “do you know any instruments and if so can you demonstrate?” I paused, “umm yeah I can play piano and guitar.” she hummed, “pick whichever you are more comfortable with and you can sing if you wish as well.” I nodded, “is it okay if I play an original piece?” she nodded and I stood from my seat and walked over to the piano. I cleared my throat, starting to play the entrance chords.</p><p>I miss the taste of a sweeter life I miss the conversation</p><p>I'm searching for a song tonight I'm changing all of the stations</p><p>I like to think that we had it all We drew a map to a better place But on that road I took a fall</p><p>Oh baby why did you run away? I was there for you In your darkest times </p><p>I was there for you In your darkest night. </p><p>I looked away from the piano and saw Tyler in the back of the class. He discreetly had his phone out and was obviously recording me. I let some emotion creep into my voice as I continued singing. I also fought back tears as I sang remembering why I wrote the song. I had just figured out I was adopted and I went to my best friend’s house and all she did was insult me calling me a freak along with other slurs. One traitorous tear fell as I wrapped up the song. I quickly wiped it away and smiled looking over the teacher who had tears in her eyes. She dabbed at her eyes, “That was beautiful thank you.” I returned to my seat ignoring the burning gaze of Tyler. I rushed from my seat as the bell rang. I didn’t want to deal with Tyler’s questions at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>I heard the rest of the guys call for me as I rushed out of the school clutching my chest. Singing that song brought back memories that were best to be left in the past. I kneeled in the grass running my hands through my hair as I looked up at the sky fighting back tears, my breath coming out in short pants. Arms wrapped around me and I leaned into the embrace thinking it was Tyler but was shocked when Pogue started whispering, “it’s okay breath.” I focused on his arms around me and how warmth was radiating from but it was all shattered when I heard Kate, “don’t you think your boyfriend would have a problem with this?” I heard how defensive it sounded and I immediately got the hint as I pulled away from Pogue, “probably.” I grabbed my phone and dialed Angelina’s number as I walked away from the group once again ignoring their calls, “hey can we meet up?” she hummed, “yeah meet me at Nicky’s.”</p><p> I hung up and continued walking down the road hugging my arms tighter around myself walking a little faster as a gust of wind bit through the thin jacket of the uniform. After a ten minute walk Nicky’s finally came into view and I ran to the entrance pulling open and stepped inside letting the heat overtake me. I immediately spotted the dyed hair and made my way over to the table sitting on the bar stool, sighing as the bartender walked up and I slipped off my jacket before handing him my fake ID, “Jack and Coke please.” he studied the picture for a moment before sliding back to me and setting a Jack and Coke in front of me. I tentatively took a sip giving Angelina a chance to speak, “what’s wrong?” I grimaced as the jack burned my throat slightly, “I need advice and since the other people I talk to are boys and all friends with each other.” I motioned for her hand to continue. I shot back the rest of my drink and set down a ten dollar bill under the glass, grabbing my jacket as I stood.</p><p>“Not here too many prying eyes and ears.” she nodded and I followed her to her car. I slid into the passenger seat sighing as she started the car and started down the road, “so there’s this guy.” she grinned, “I don’t really know how I feel but even if I did like him he has a girlfriend.” she studied me before her eyes returned to the road, “tell me how you feel when you're around him, if he touches you.” I thought about, “I’m a lot more relaxed especially when he hugs me and there’s butterflies in my stomach along with him making me flush really easy which not a lot of people are able to do.” my face started to heat up as I thought about him. She giggled, “girl you fell and you fell hard.” I groaned, “oh no what am I supposed to do?” I leaned my head back against the headrest, “tell him how you feel.” I sighed, “did you miss the part where I said he had a girlfriend and did I forget to mention he’s one of my best friends along with my brother’s?” she lifted a brow, “just go for is my advice.” I sighed, “hey we’re on my street can you drop me off?” I pointed to my house and she parked by the curb, “thanks for the advice I’ll think about it.” I grabbed my bag and stepped out of her car waving as she sped down the street.</p><p>I unlocked the door and jumped when I noticed Angela on the couch in the same spot as this morning, “mom are you okay?” her face twisted into an angered expression, “get your shit and get out.” I reeled back in shock, “wait what why?!” I started to raise my voice and she yelled, “you’re not my child so why should I house you besides you turn 18 in two days so get out even your real mother didn’t want you.” When I didn’t move she slapped me, splitting open my lip I looked at her with tears in my eyes, “I already knew you weren’t my mother and I understand why she did it!” I took a step forward, “she did it to protect someone she loved which is more than you’ve ever done in your life!” She hit me again her wedding ring cutting into my cheek and I fell with the force she used. She went for a third hit but her hand was caught and I looked up to see Pogue holding her arm anger in his eyes, “Lil get your things you’re not staying here anymore.” I stood running up the stairs grabbing the box that had my clothes in and and set the couple of books that I needed and shoved it into the same box and I grabbed it leaving all the non essential stuff behind.</p><p>I ran down the stairs and out the door with Pogue following close behind he put his hand on my back directing me towards Tyler’s, “give me the keys I’ll move your bike.” I set down the box and reached into my jacket pocket grabbing the key handing it to him before grabbing the box and heading towards Tyler’s walking and setting the box next to the door hiding my face with my hair, ignoring the questioning looks I opened my arms and walked towards Caleb and he opened his arms pulling me into his chest and ran a hand through my hair, “you okay?” I nodded trying to hold back the tears but shook my head as I couldn’t fight them anymore, “no I’m not do you think mom would let me move in?” he was silent, “she probably wouldn’t even notice to be honest.” I nodded as Tyler moved my hair back, “did Angela do this?” I nodded, “Pogue stopped her before she did anything else.” I took a step back taking a deep breath and wiping at my eyes, “speaking of which I probably shouldn't be around him.”</p><p> Caleb spoke out first, “what why?” I looked down at the floor, “I don’t wanna create any problems between him and Kate because of it.” the motor outside cut off, “I grabbed the GPS out the box and handed it to Caleb, “just set the address into here and I’ll drive there and settle in.” he sighed and begrudgingly entered the address Pogue tossed me the keys as he entered the house and then set my helmet on top of the box. I took the GPS from Caleb, “I’ll talk to you later.”  and I headed outside wrapping a cord around the box so that it sat on the backseat of the bike but wouldn’t fall off. I sighed as I placed my helmet on and started the bike but as I went to shift it into gear Reid walked out and over to me I took off the helmet and waited for him to say something, “don’t tell Pogue I told you this but I honestly think you’d be better for him then Kate he seems happier around you then he does Kate tell him how you feel.” I rolled my eyes, “I’ll tell him when you tell Tyler how you feel.” his eyes widened and he sputtered, “wha- I don- what ma-.” I smiled, “I’ve seen the looks you’ve given him, there’s no judgement and I’ve also seen the looks he’s given you when you’re not looking do us all a favor and make a move.” I kissed his cheek, smiling at him, “I’ll think about it, that’s all I can promise.” he nodded heading back towards the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments are welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I drove up the long driveway to the mansion looking house. I turned off the engine but sat on the bike for a moment longer, my stomach feeling like there was a swarm of wasps inside stinging angrily. I swung my leg off the bike and grabbed the box walking inside and started up the stairs I opened the door to what seemed like Caleb's room so I walked in and set down the box and walked over sitting on the bed I laid back against the pillows staring up at the ceiling my eyes fluttered shut as sleep involuntarily took over as my body was exhausted from the events from the past couple of hours.</p><p>I let out a muffled noise of protest as I felt myself getting move but I was quickly shushed and I recognized Caleb's voice, "I'm just adjusting you so I can slip into bed." he laid down and I immediately snuggled into his side letting myself relax in his embrace, "thank you for being here for me Caleb I love you." he kissed my forehead, "I love you too sis now go back to sleep." his phone went off and I saw Pogue's name, "tell Pogue I'm sorry and goodnight." he nodded and I closed my eyes willing myself to fall asleep to the hushed whispers of Caleb.</p><p>The next time I woke up I was in Caleb's car and we were at some old house and he was shaking me awake. I swatted his hand away, "okay okay I'm awake where are we and why are here?" He got out of the car and I followed suite, "This is the Danver's first colony house we're here because we need more information on Chase." I looked around and realized it was dark outside, "wait what time is it?" he chuckled, "it's eight thirty you slept all day." my shock must have shown on my face, "your body needed it trust me." I nodded and started towards the house I grimaced as the door let out a loud creak that echoed through the old house he pressed his hand onto the wall and it opened up into a metal staircase, "you don't plan to kill me do you?" he shook his head, "Tyler said the same thing when I showed him this place." I heard Tyler's voice from the staircase, "at least I'm not the only person." I immediately started giggling. I walked down the stairs and immediately spotted the bookcase. I stared in awe using my powers to bring out the Book of Damnation, "damn it is real it was mentioned in the journal." I flipped it open to the page with the charges against Pope and rubbed my face, "this is crazy." </p><p>Caleb's phone rang and I heard a frantic female's voice on the other end making my look at Caleb curiously, "something is wrong with Kate things aren't right I'm scared." his face hardened, "Sarah go back to your dorm and wait for me there I'll see you soon." he hung and Pogue spoke first, "what what's wrong?" he looked down, "Chase placed a spell on Kate." Pogue stood, "what spell?" "Creation spell." Pogue stormed up the stairs and I held a hand on Caleb's chest, "go to Sarah I'll worry about Pogue." </p><p>I drove down the dark road in Tyler's hummer keeping an eye out for Pogue. I saw something in the middle of the road and then I noticed the yellow Ducati causing me to jump out of the hummer, "Pogue what happened?" He groaned as I flipped him onto his back, his head lolling to the side. I slapped his face, "dammit Pogue." I pulled out my phone calling 911, "911 what's your emergency?" I rushed out, "I need an ambulance to 23rd Oak Avenue there was an accident." She attempted to calm me down, "ma'am can you tell me what happened?" I shook my head, "no I don't know please just send an ambulance." There was clicking in the background then a sigh, "there's an ambulance 2 miles from your location it should arrive in 5 minutes." I hung up the phone as I ran my hands through Pogue's hair looking down the road for any signs of blue and red flashing lights.</p><p>I sighed in relief as I noticed flashing lights. I waved my arms and they slowed to a stop, "you know the victim?" I nodded, "Pogue Parry, he is one of my best friends and I need to return my friend's car. What hospital are you gonna take him to?" he looked at the hummer than back at me, "probably Gloucester Medical Center." I nodded and walked towards the hummer grabbing my phone calling Caleb, "Pogue's been in an accident, make it to Gloucester Medical Center as soon as you get Sarah." I hung up before he could reply. I started the hummer and pulled a U-turn towards the colony house. I got out of the driver's seat quickly climbing into the backseat staring blankly out the window all the way to the hospital.</p><p>I trailed behind the guys staring at the ground. I noticed Tyler grab Reid's hand and stroke the back of his thumb. I felt my stomach twist with nausea as I realized Pogue may bever be able to do that to me for comfort. I turned darting to the bathroom. I heard footsteps behind me and someone grabbed my hair and rubbed my back while I started heaving. Reid's voice echoed throughout the room, "it's okay Lil everything will be fine." I shook my head, my voice wavering, "you don't know that Reid you didn't see him on the road." my body shook as a sob made its way out of my mouth. He pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth, "I hope you know you have to confess to Pogue." I rolled my eyes, "I know I saw Tyler grab your hand." He helped me stand, placing a hand on my back stabilizing me when I swayed back and forth. I quickly swished some water in my mouth and splashed some on my face. We made our way back to the outside of Pogue's room and Tyler pulled me into a hug, "thank you for talking some sense into Reid." I nodded, "I just wanna see you guys happy though y'all better not makeout and shit in front of me."</p><p>He laughed, "okay I think we can agree to that." I laid my head on his chest, "I really hope he'll be okay." I stared at the nurses rushing around Pogue blocking him from my view Caleb came rushing in, "how is he? Is he okay?" I shrugged, not breaking my gaze. Tyler spoke up, "we know just as much as you do at this point." Caleb pushed past the nurses ignoring their sounds of protest. I noticed Pogue move slightly as Caleb stood next to the hospital bed and it gave me a small sense of relief. I had abilities that I never told the boys about one of them being enhanced hearing and I honed in on Caleb's voice, "I need to stop him for Sarah, for Kate, for you and to protect the others." Pogue's weak voice reached my ear, "you can't beat him, he's stronger than all of us." Caleb shrugged, "I have to at least try." </p><p>Caleb stormed out of the room passing Reid, Tyler, and I without so much as a word. I gulped as I realized what he meant and what his plan is and I immediately started to think of a counteraction. I looked up at Tyler, "can you guys stay here for a moment I need a moment alone with him?" he nodded shooting Reid a look who looked like he was getting ready to protest but sighed with a nod. I walked into the now vacated room standing next to the bed, tears well up in my eyes as I saw the state he was in. He had scratches all over his face and his eyes were shut now and his breathing seemed a little ragged as he had a breathing tube helping him. "Oh we could have prevented this." I brushed a piece of hair away from his face before mentally bracing myself.</p><p>"I love you Pogue I know you're with Kate and that you could never possibly even dream of feeling the same but I do Pogue." a tear slipped down my face, "I love you so fucking much it hurts." I leaned down and placed a kiss onto his lips. They were dry and cracked but still soft, "this is probably goodbye but just know that if it is I did it to protect you all maybe then my life may actually mean something." I walked out of the room filled with a new determination as I made my way to the car so I could head to the colony house and get the Book of Damnation so I had a properly formed plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments are welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran down the metal stairs snapping my fingers lighting all the candles at once and I used my powers to slam the Book of Damnation on the centerpiece muttering to myself as I flipped through the pages, “c’mon c’mon c’mon there’s gotta be something.” I ran my hinds through my hair as the book stopped on the page and I skimmed through it, “one can will another their power at a cost and this cost is their death but there was an exception to a set of twins in a prophecy.” I swallowed continuing to read, "the female will willingly give her brother her power so that he can defeat the long lost descendant of John Putnam and Agnes Goodwin-Pope." I let the tears fall as I looked on my watch twenty minutes until Caleb ascended there were footsteps on the metal stairs and Evelyn came down. She looked at me confused, “hi mom.” she looked startled, “I have to help Caleb in some way and this is the only thing that makes sense motioning to the book.” I took a breath, “I understand why you did it. You were protecting the ones you love including me so thank you.” she wiped the tears, “you don’t have to do this.” I nodded, “yeah I do my life has meant nothing up until this point this gives me the chance to redeem myself for all the wrong things I’ve done.” </p><p>She stepped closer wiping the tears on my face, “oh my baby.” I pulled her into a hug, “I forgive you mom.” I took a breath, “I have to leave now this is probably goodbye let the others know I loved them including Caleb.” I slowly walked up the metal stairs collecting myself. I started my bike and took one look at the house smiling. I took off down the road. I looked at my watch ten minutes. I sped up but I stopped far enough from the barn I could see it but no one would hear the pained screams of the ascension. I pulled out my phone and dialed Reid’s number he picked up and sounded exhausted, “Lilith wha-” I cut him off, “I don’t have much time please know that I only did this to protect you all I love you all so much you guys gave me so much in the short period that you’ve known me you’ve done more in the past couple than anyone else has the rest of my life. Thank you for that, tell Pogue I love him.” I hung up the phone before he could respond, a single tear rolling down my face.</p><p>I was lifted into the air and I screamed as the lightning hit my chest filling me with a pain worse than I had ever known. It only lasted a minute or two but it was excruciating. I panted as I hit the ground, tears falling down my face. I ran towards the barn. I heard a commotion as I neared it I saw Caleb get slammed into the ceiling destroying the decaying planks of wood before slamming down onto the ground. I saw Chase stepping closer to him and I screamed out, “STOP!” Caleb’s head snapped up and Chase’s smirk widened becoming even more sinister, “lookie who we have here little miss save the day.” I snapped my arm out successfully throwing Chase across the barn smashing through a section of the wall, a look of genuine surprise on his face as he flew through the air, giving me time to rush over to Caleb, “hey it’s gonna be okay I found a way to help you win this.” his eyes widened, “no Lil you can’t do that it’ll kill you.” I gave him a teary smile, “I know but I foudn a page that said we were apart of a prohecy so there's a chance I can survive it but if I don't it’s worth it.</p><p>There was a slow, mocking clap that reverberated off the walls of the old barn, “that was touching it really was.” I glared at Chase, “I could have saved you from this fate y’know if you had just listened to me.” he returned the glare, “oh yeah let’s listen to the crazy girl who’s always dreamed of everything being happy go lucky where nothing bad could ever happen.” I growled, “you idiot I loved you I gave you everything.” he laughed bitterly, “exactly my point you don’t see people for what they really are.” he threw me backwards and I crashed threw a section of rotten wood groaning at the impact on the concrete floor, “I was using you though I wish I knew you had powers sooner that definitely would have come in handy.” I was held in place by an invisible force</p><p>“Looks like I’ll have to settle with having you watch as I kill innocent little Caleb the golden boy of the group.” I struggled against the invisible force, “you touch him and I’ll kill you myself you indignant asshole.” he laughed, “that’s cute it really is.” The invisible force grew tighter, restricting my air flow and I watched helplessly as he threw Caleb through a window, the shattering glass raining down on my there was a crack of thunder before a lightning bolt hit the area that Caleb was in making me cry out. I knew I had to do it soon so I looked in Chase’s direction and threw him into the wall and I rushed out of the barn and held Caleb’s head in my lap, “it’ll all be okay I promise.” I kissed his forehead before standing again and threw Chase back again listening as he let out a deep growl. I look at Caleb with tears falling down my face.</p><p>I.</p><p>WILL.</p><p>YOU.</p><p>MY.</p><p>POWER!</p><p>I screamed louder than before as it felt like my entire body caught fire and my blood turned to acid. A bolt of lightning came from my chest going into Caleb's. I screamed louder as the pain managed to increase, “NO THIS ISN’T WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” I looked at Chase and managed to speak through the pain, “sometimes life is very disappointing.” The lightning ended and I crumbled to the ground the last thing I heard before everything went black was Caleb letting out a deep growl then there was a low buzzing before everything went silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was surrounded by darkness but my hearing had returned along with all my other senses. I heard a heart monitor and some murmured voices that sounded like Tyler and Caleb, “why would she give up her powers though your father’s powers should have been enough.” Caleb grunted, “she thought otherwise seems like they had something together in the past.” there was a startled noise and then Reid’s voice, “the hell you mean something together?” Caleb was silent and I could imagine his face scrunched up as he thought if he should reveal the information or not before sighing, “she said something about loving him and that she gave him everything or something along those lines you should have seen her. It was like she turned into a completely different person.” there was a pause, “when she used her eyes didn’t turn black like ours there was a flame but that was it, it was like her iris’ were on fire.” I mentally gulped. I knew it was normal for their eyes to turn black but I always thought it was different for me.</p><p>Tyler’s P.O.V.<br/>I stared at her figured in the hospital bed her pale skin seemed more sickly pale than usual and it honestly worried me. She also had bruises all over her body including on her face along with scratches I sighed rubbing my face, “how long until she recovers?” In the short time that I’ve known her it seemed like she was an older sister of sorts making sure that Reid and I never got into too much trouble and watching our back when Aaron was being a dick. I looked over at Caleb who was silent, “I don’t know I’ve never heard anything like this before. She mentioned it two nights ago. Honestly I thought that it would never be possible for someone to survive willing their power away.” I hummed, “how do you think she’ll react when she realizes she no longer has her powers?”</p><p>Reid shrugged, “she used less than Caleb and with how quick she offered them up to Caleb seems like she never used them anyway so I think she’ll be fine.” The door slid open and Pogue wheeled in on the wheelchair he was given to move around, “any changes?” The three of us shook our heads, causing him to sigh, “I heard what she told me while I was out and I don’t want her to go thinking I never cared about her.” I placed my hand on his shoulder, “she never thought that dude she honestly was just scared to tell you because of how close y’all became and the fact that you’re with Kate.” Pogue looked down, “actually about that we’re not together it was a mutual thing but it seemed like we were growing apart anyway so we both agreed that we would be better off just friends.” </p><p>Pogue’s P.O.V.<br/>I stared at her frail body in the hospital bed she looked deathly pale and the slow rate of the heart monitor didn’t make me feel any better I snapped out of it when a hand patted my back and Caleb spoke up, “we’ll give you a minute alone with her there’s some stuff we need to take care of anyway.” I nodded and listened to their footsteps fade before I rolled closer to the side of the bed and I took her hand into mine and rubbed the back of it with my thumb absentmindedly, “I love you too I hope you know that I heard everything you said and felt the kiss you pressed onto my lips so I wanted to come clean to you.” I stopped taking in a breath, “I felt a connection from the moment I saw you I knew you were somehow different from the rest of the girls I mean you loved motorcycles so that definitely peaked my interest not gonna lie, but when I saw your mom hitting you something inside of me snapped.” I swallowed my tongue feeling like lead, “I can’t lose you now that I finally feel like my life is complete.”</p><p>“Before I met you it felt like I was missing something and the day you rolled into town something clicked into place and then I saw you and instantly knew it was you, we may not know each very well but I want to change that I want to have a relationship with you Caleb might kill me for getting with his sister but I don’t care.” I stroked her hair and her heart spiked for a minute and I knew she could hear me, “I love you so much please fight for me, for Tyler, for Reid, and for Caleb you’ve impact us so much especially Reid he has changed so much since you’ve come into our lives he’s no longer the player that I once knew and he’s in a relationship with Tyler which I have no doubt you had a hand in as well.” I chuckled, “I need you please come back to me as soon as possible.” I leaned forward and strained myself and pressed a kiss onto her cheek since she was intubated, “I’ll talk to you later.” I rolled back to my room ignoring the scolding look on the nurses face.</p><p>Lilith’s P.O.V.<br/>I was mentally screaming at myself to wake up as Pogue was speaking. I heard the door close after he left and I fought as hard I could to move and I celebrated slightly as my finger twitched but that action left me exhausted so I let the darkness overtake me again. The next time I was conscious of my body I was aware that someone else was in the room but the aura didn’t match any of the boys and I was almost startled when Kate spoke up, “take care of Pogue give him the love he deserves that I couldn’t give to him.” her hand was placed onto mine, “the boys need you so please keep on fighting the longer you stay like this the less hope they’ll have so try to wake up sooner rather than later.” with that her heels clicked against the marbled floor as she walked away.</p><p>My fingers twitched and I was determined so I pushed myself hard and rejoiced as I felt my eyes flutter open but I almost immediately shut them as i was blinding by a bright light I choked against the breathing tube my hands were strapped down and I immediately assumed to keep me from ripping out the tube so I calmed myself down and pressed the on call nurse button and her eyes widened as she noticed it was me that had pressed the button. She rushed over and looked me in the eye, “I need you to cough as I pull this out alright?” I nodded, showing that I understood and followed her instruction, coughing as she pulled it out I made a face once it was completely out and rasped out, “that wasn’t very comfortable.” she let out a soft laugh at my face as I screwed it up from the sound of my voice, “it’s a tube in your trakea I assume it wouldn’t be which prompts me to tell you try not to talk too much.” I nodded and she moved on to take my vitals, “it looks like you’re recovering well you might be able to get out of here within the next week.” I did a little happy dance causing her to laugh, “no offense to you but I hate hospitals always have.” she nodded, “when I was younger I never wanted to step foot near a hospital unless I was on my deathbed but here I am at 36 being a nurse.” </p><p>I looked around, “ah if you’re looking for those boys that have been coming in and out of your room they’ve headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat.” I nodded smiling at her as she turned to walk out of the room. I hummed random songs in my head, smiling when I heard the familiar laughter the door slid open, “well hello boys ya miss me?” They froze at the sound of my voice making me smile even wider. Tyler rushed over and poked my cheek, “I’m not hallucinating am I?” I giggled, “no I’m most definitely awake and talking.” he sighed in relief, “oh thank god I thought I was gonna go crazy if I was stuck alone with these idiots any longer.” Caleb and Reid both made wounded noises making me laugh alongside Tyler then the door slid open to reveal Pogue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I smiled at him and rasped out, “hey.” his head shot up with a huge smile on his face as he pushed Tyler out of the way, “nice to be out of the wheelchair?” he nodded, “even better to see your beautiful green eyes open.” his smile grew as my face grew hot, “finally means I can do this.” he leaned down and captured my lips with his own, ignoring the other three guests we had. I angled my head up slightly as I felt his fingers graze my jawline, butterflies filling my belly as I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip.</p><p>He sucked on my bottom lip for a second before withdrawing, but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him back into the kiss ignoring my lungs protests for air, feeling a grin against my lips as we heard a noise kinda like a gaps emit from the other three boys in the room then Reid started clapping making me pull away from Pogue as I burst into laughter.  Once I had composed myself I looked at each of the boy’s expressions Tyler looked happy for me, Reid looked like a proud mom, but Caleb’s expression worried me slightly, “ ‘leb?” his expression seemed slightly perplexed.</p><p>He sighed, “hurt my sister Parry I’ll hurt you, same goes for you missy.” we both nodded and I smiled, “does that you mean you accept this?” he nodded and then Reid started laughing, “wait a minute wasn’t it you who literally less than a week ago who asked Tyler and I not to makeout and shit in front of you?” he started laughing harder and I smiled as a blush creeped up Tyler’s neck as Pogue and Caleb’s eyes shot between the two of them, “wait- you two- huh?” I felt bad as I started laughing, “you mean you didn’t feel the extreme sexual tension between the two of them whenever they’re in the same room together?” Reid started laughing with me again as Tyler’s blush brightened.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby boy I’ll still accept you the same gay or not just as long as you’re happy.” Pogue shrugged and I nodded, “if they didn’t accept it I would beat them upside the head until they did because that shouldn’t change their perspective of you.” Tyler looked a little relieved at Pogue’s words but I looked up realizing that Caleb had been silent this whole time he seemed a little hurt but he spoke, “so you and Reid are together?” he swallowed as Tyler nodded and I gave Caleb a warning look as he went to speak but his eyes filled with tears and he quickly turned on his heel and left the room.</p><p>Tyler’s face dropped as he left the room I grabbed his hand, “he’ll come around he just needs time to absorb this new information okay?” I scooted over and lifted the corner of the itchy hospital blanket allowing Tyler to slide in next to me and he laid his head on top of my chest right so that he could hear my heartbeat to calm him, “you should head back to your room I’ll see you later okay?” he nodded and leaned down giving me a chaste kiss before ruffling Tyler’s hair earning himself a swat from the youngest.</p><p>I petted Tylers hair, “if Caleb can’t accept it that’s his problem.” I had a feeling I knew what the problem was, “you guys should go out and get some real food along with some rest on a proper bed and not these crappy hospital chairs.” I kissed the top of Tyler’s head, “don’t hesitate to call me okay baby boy?” he nodded<br/>
Hesitantly getting up from the bed and I opened my arms to Reid and I kissed his cheek, “same goes to you I’ll have this problem solved in no time.” They left the room and I immediately reached for my phone on the bedside table.</p><p>I shot Caleb a message, “come back to my room everyone’s gone we need to talk now.” I set down the phone and decided to sing quietly to myself as I waited, “But you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll hold you when things go wrong I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here.” someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Caleb and I motioned to the chair next to my bed, “alright I’m gonna cut straight to the chase here I saw the tears in your eyes earlier as you stormed out earlier you wanna tell me about it?” he scoffed, ‘like you would understand.” I rolled my eyes, “it hurt like hell watching Pogue with Kate everytime he kissed her I wished it was me every night I would go to bed and wish that he would just kiss me one day that’s why I was distancing myself from Pogue because I was falling in love with him it took Reid confronting me about it and the accident for me to think about it.”</p><p> I paused, “I was terrified because I thought I would never be able to tell him that I loved him because I thought when I willed you my powers I was gonna die.” I let that piece of information sink in, “but I was willing to sacrifice everything to make sure you were all safe so I confessed to him the night everything happened so don’t try to give me some bullshit excuse.” he looked at me with tears in his eyes, “I think I love Reid.” a sob wracked his body and he slid into the bed with me and I ran a hand through his hair letting him cry out his feelings not muttering a single word I just let him ramble, “I think I initially fell for him when we were fifteen he had just broken up with his first official girlfriend and he came over and cried on my shoulder.” he sniffled, “he seemed so broken and all I could think was how I would give anything to see him smile again and how much I wanted to be the glue that held him together again but now it seems like it’ll never be that way I wanted him to be my firsts.” I smiled, “a secret for a secret.” </p><p>I took a breath, “Pogue was my first kiss. He's the only person that I’ve felt an emotion this strong for.” I swallowed, “you were right Chase and I had a thing before he turned into the person you saw he was sweet and so easy going but then his adoptive parents started treating him horribly and he found out he was adopted and lied to for so many years.” tears welled up but I held them back, “it changed him and not for the better I loved him but I never thought of us being a long lasting thing.” I brushed my fingers through Caleb’s hair, “you should head home mom is probably worried about you and you need proper rest.” he sighed, “I already called her and told her you were awake and that I was gonna stay with you.” his grip tightened, “please don’t make me leave.” I nodded pressing a kiss into his hair, “alright fine but I’m asking the nurse for another bed.” I pressed the button leaving him no room to argue.</p><p>The bed was brought in and he set it right next to mine connecting them together. He laid down and mom came in smiling, “it’s good to see you awake baby.” I smiled, “it’s good to be awake mom.” she opened up a bag she brought in with her and pulled off the itchy hospital blanket replacing it with a thick, fuzzy comforter then she passed a similar one to Caleb she came over kissing my forehead, “you two get some rest now I love you both.” We echoed back and I smiled as I watched her leave then I returned my gaze to Caleb who was staring at me with bloodshot eyes, “love you sis.” I smiled, “love you too brother now go to sleep you need it.” I intertwined our fingers together, “we can worry about everything else tomorrow.” he leaned over and kissed my forehead before returning his head to the pillow closing his eyes, “can you sing to me?” I lifted a brow and he smiled.</p><p>“I heard you singing earlier and Tyler sent us the video of you singing in music class which was beautiful by the way.” I smiled and thought of a song, “I guess I can.” I cleared my throat and started singing softly, “I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river, and it made me complete Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin.” I looked over and saw his breathing start to even out so I continued, “I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin.” his breathing was fully evened out and I let myself fall into a deep sleep giving our intertwined hand one last look smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and Comments are welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up and the room was still dark. I was confused as to what woke me up until I heard murmurs. I looked over at Caleb and realized they were coming from him, he was covered in a thick layer of sweat and the blanket tangled around his legs as he started to kick in his sleep. I grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him attempting to wake him up, “c’mon ‘leb wake up.” I shook his shoulder harder causing him to shoot up with a gasp.</p><p>I squeezed our interlocked hands, “it’s alright bub I’m right here.” he squeezed my hand in return and placed his other arm over his face, “it was only a dream.” his voice was muffled. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb scooting closer to him, placing my head onto his chest allowing me to hear his frantic heartbeat. He unclasped our hands wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him, “you want to talk about it?” my voice was soft but he shook his head, “that’s okay we don’t have to.”</p><p>His breathing was shaky, “you need to calm down.” I pulled away and started to move away, but his grip tightened, “holding you helps.” I nodded scooting closer to him again, “okay I’ll stay right here until you tell me otherwise then.” his hands played with my hair, “I dreamed that Chase made me watch as he tortured you listening to every scream you made from the pain he was inflicting on you until finally he made you will him your power.” I waited because I had a feeling there was more to the story, “then he made me watch as he took advantage of Reid.” a sob wracked his body, “he kept screaming for Chase to stop but it seemed like that urged him to continue.” </p><p>He was cut off by several more sobs, “did he do anything to you that night you went to Sarah’s?” he nodded but was silent. I didn’t rush him, “he kissed me but that’s all he did I mean physically anyway.” I drew random patterns onto his chest, “he’s gone now so you don’t have to worry about that.” I pulled my head away from his chest, “oh sweetheart.” I cooed as I brought my hand up, wiping at the tears on his face, “what if Reid hates me after I talk to him?” more tears fell, “he could never hate you he cares for you too much to lose you.” my phone buzzed. I reached over grabbing it.</p><p>I winced as the bright glare hit my light sensitive eyes once my eyes adjusted I could see there was a message from Reid. I clicked on it, “is Caleb okay I had a gut feeling.” I showed Caleb the message, “see he does truly care about you.” a small smile appeared on his face. He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear, “hey Reid I’m fine I just had a nightmare.” I could hear Reid’s voice reply but I couldn’t make out what he was saying, “I know that you’re here for me.” he paused, “yeah man I’m fine I promise I’ll talk to you later.” he hung up the phone handing it to me I threw it onto the bed before returning my gaze to Caleb.<br/>His arms were outstretched towards me causing me to smile, I scooted closer to him laying my head on his chest again I let out a small yawn, “thank you for being here for me sis I love you so much.” I smiled lightly smacking his chest, “I’ll always be here for you idiot no matter how upset or mad at you I am my arms will always be open to you I love you too now go to sleep I’m tired.” he let out a chuckled that turned into a yawn, “goodnight Lil.” I felt him press a kiss on the top of my head. I closed my eyes, curling up against Caleb, “goodnight ‘leb.”</p><p>The next time I woke up the sun was actually out and I heard the shutter of a camera before that flash went off causing a whispered argument to begin, “you idiot why didn’t you turn off the flash!” there was a whisper yell back, “it was an accident!” I groaned wiping at my eyes, “if the two of you don’t shut the hell up I’ll get out of this hospital bed and kick both of your asses.” I paused, “also send me that picture Reid.” I cracked my eyes open. I looked up at Caleb to see him still asleep, his mouth opened slightly with quiet snores emitting from him. I turned my head looking at the clock on the side table and saw that it was nine in the morning.</p><p>I flicked Caleb’s nose making him scrunch it up, “c’mon ‘leb wake up we have guests.” he grunted not opening his eyes, “I don’t care sleep seems more important.” I chuckled as his arms tightened, preventing me from moving away from him. I looked up at Tyler and Reid smiling knowingly, “I hope you two know your mothers would be mad if they knew you were missin’ school.” their eyes widened as they scrambled out the door tripping over their feet making me giggle. I hummed, “you should go too Caleb you’ve missed enough school.” he groaned starting to protest, “I’ll more than likely still be here when you get out of school and you can text me periodically throughout the day and I know Pogue gets discharged today so swing by his room and make sure he goes as well.” he kissed my forehead, “okay but I’m telling him it was your idea.” I smiled, “go ahead.” he kissed my forehead exiting the room with a sigh.</p><p>I closed my eyes again, sighing as I stared up at the ceiling but my eyes shot to the door as they opened and I smiled as they revealed Pogue. He smiled back at me, “if you insist that I go to school then you owe me a kiss.” I smiled and opened my arms. I hugged him before pulling away and pulling him into a kiss, “I love you.” his face brightened, “I love you too.” he kissed me again and he attempted to deeped it but I pulled away with a ‘tsk’ sound, “you have school young man now go.” he rolled his eyes kissing me one last time before leaving the room as a nurse entered she took my vitals, “if your mom comes and signs you out you can be discharged today.” I smiled, “can I do physical activity because I plan on joining the swim team?” she nodded, “just don’t over do it and I think you’ll be just fine.” I smiled and grabbed my phone sending my mom a text.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared in the mirror tracing along some of the scratches and bruises that covered my face, “hey wha- oh honey.” I blinked away tears I hadn’t even realized had formed, “I did the right thing didn’t I mom?” my voice cracked midway through the sentence, “do you regret it?” I looked down at the ground shaking my head, “not really.” she smiled sadly at me, “then yes baby you did the right thing.” a part of me felt guilty, “I could’ve prevented that from happening mom.” she shook her head, “no darling you couldn’t have his mind was made up a long time ago.” I laughed bitterly, “I knew him then I should have been there for him I should have saved him from this path of destruction he had set himself onto.” I let the tears fall.“You feel guilty about things you never would’ve been able to control.” I ran a hand through my hair, “I feel like I could’ve done something though.”</p><p> I shook my head taking a deep breath, “actually y’know what you’re right there was no saving him from himself.” I wiped away the tears as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a message from Caleb and Pogue. I read Caleb’s first, “first checkup you okay?” I smiled slightly, sending him back, “I’m fine don’t worry.” I clicked on Pogue’s next, “I had a weird feeling telling me that I should text you and check on you. Are you alright?” my smile widened slightly, “yes I’m fine my love don’t worry I’ll see you later now go back to class I love you.” I hit send and then walked over starting to fold the comforters from the night before I placed mine in the bag and then started on Caleb’s.</p><p>“Pogue as in Pogue Parry Caleb’s best friend?” I stopped folding and looked over at my mom laughing at the look of shock on her face, “yes you are thinking of that Pogue.” she cleared her throat, “oh.” I set the blanket down, “is there a problem with that mom?” she shook her head too quickly, “no no of course not.” I turned my body fully toward her, “you and I both know that’s a lie.” she placed my phone down, “it’s just he has a bit of a bad reputation and I guess that kinda worries me.” she sighed, “mom I don’t know if you know this but I don’t exactly have the best reputation either besides I trust him.” I bit my lip as I smiled just thinking of him.</p><p>“You really like him don’t you.” I gave out a sigh, “yeah mom I think I do.” I picked at a loose thread on the blanket, “just don’t do anything you’ll regret.” I nodded, “alright let’s get out of this place.” I placed the other comforter in the bag and placed it onto my shoulder, “I wanna surprise Caleb.” she rolled her eyes slightly, “of course you do.” We stopped by the house and I slipped on the uniform grimacing slightly as my tight muscles protested my movements. I grabbed my messenger bag and placed it onto my shoulders. As I slipped onto my bike my phone buzzed and I saw a message from Caleb, “check up number two.” I rolled my eyes, “I’m still fine see you soon.”  mom kissed my cheek, “you be careful young lady you understand me?”</p><p> I nodded, “love you mom.” I looked at the time, “perfect lunch just started.” I rolled up to the school sighing before smiling as I noticed a flyer asking for people to sign up for the swim team I grabbed a pen from my bag and signed. I entered the cafeteria and immediately spotted the boys and I walked over, “you losers seem so sad.” all their eyes shot to me, “what are you doing here?” I hugged Caleb, “I’m healing fast so as long as I don’t overwork myself I’ll be fine.” I kissed Pogue’s cheek as I sat next to him laying my head onto his shoulder. He scooted his place closer to me offering me some food. I grabbed a couple fries before pushing it back over to him I grimaced, “that’s nasty.” they chuckled at my statement and I threw a fry at Caleb as I realized he was staring at Tyler and Reid with a lovesick expression.</p><p>I shot him a warning look and he just gaped at me looking between the fry and me before he picked up one of his own fries chucking it at me, “Mr.Danvers I would appreciate it if you didn’t throw food at other students.” Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all fought back laughter at the statement. I started coughing, making me take a sip from my water, “Miss. Jones, if you would be so kind to make your way to my office that would be wonderful.” I made a face at the name, “yes sir.” I looked back at the boys, “I don’t remember doing anything wrong.” they all shrugged, “thanks so helpful.” I got up and waved, “see ya guys later.” I made my way to the provos office, “Provos Higgins?” I shut the door behind me. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and I took a seat, “I noticed you were attempting to sign up for the swim team am I correct?” I nodded, “yes sir.” he sighed, “tryouts were taken place while you were in the hospital.” I fiddled with my fingertips, “I’ll talk to the coach and explain your situation and get you to try out if you truly do wish to compete.” I smiled, “I appreciate sir I do, but I feel like you’re expecting something in return.” he nodded, “video of you singing has been spread around the school and I must say you are quite talented.”</p><p> I looked down, blushing, “it’s not that good.” I mumbled he shook his head, “I disagree but I’ll talk to the coach if you agree to sing for the charity event Saturday night.” he handed me a sheet of paper, “these are the songs you would be expected to sing.” I nodded, skimming down the list, crinkling my eyebrows in confusion, “what does the original song mean?” it was the final one on the list, “you told the teacher it was an original piece did you not?” I nodded, “well then that’s more than likely what they mean since you never said the name of the song.” the bell rang, “come with me to talk with the coach I’m sure he’ll want to talk to you about what happened and have questions for you I’m sure.” I nodded and stood walking towards the door, “I agree to your terms also my last name is Danvers now not Jones.”  he shook my hand, “alright I’ll keep that in mind Miss.Danvers.” and with that we made our way to the pool area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of chlorine instantly hit me, making me smile. Provos Higgins opened the door for me and I thanked him walking in quickly. The heat of the room surprised me and an older man stepped out of an office near the back, “Provos Higgins what can I do for you sir?” they shook hands, “this here is Lilith Danvers she wants to try out for the swim team since she was unable to since she was in the hospital for tryouts.” his eyebrows lifted, “Danvers as in Caleb Danvers?” I nodded, “yes sir we’re twins.” he studied me, “may I ask why you were in the hospital?” I swallowed, “there was an accident.” I motioned to the small scratches and bruises on my face, “are you cleared to compete?” I nodded, “I was simply told not to overwork myself too much. I asked before I left.” he sighed, “I’ll tell you what show me what you got and we’ll talk after the changing room is right there.”</p><p> I nodded and walked over to the locker room. I walked to the back where the extra swimsuits were kept and grabbed one in my size I slipped out of the uniform. I quickly put on the swimsuit and grabbed a spare spare of goggles along with a swim cap. I tied up my hair and slipped it on. I grabbed a towel and walked out, “what’s your swim style Danvers?” I shrugged, “I can do pretty much anything but I prefer freestyle.” he nodded, “Caleb is freestyle as well.” I smiled he motioned to the diving block I took position and he blew his whistle and I dived into the water performing a dolphin kick to propel myself further before surfacing and performing four front strokes before taking a breath and repeating the process I flipped kicking off the wall flutter kicking and I repeated the process all the way to the other wall where he blew the whistle I slipped off the goggles and pulled myself out of the water he clapped, “your on the team you’ll be captain for the females team since you obviously have more experience than any of the other girls.” he stuck out his hand.</p><p>“Welcome to the team, see you at practice later today.” I smiled, shaking his hand, “thank you so much for the opportunity Mr?” I dragged out the ‘r’ sound he chuckled, “sorry Tucker Coach Tucker.” I nodded, “thank you Coach Tucker see you at practice.” I headed into the locker room I wrapped the towel around me heading to the row of lockers looking for an empty one I grinned as I found one and set my stuff inside I heard a shuffle of clothing and my head snapped to the shower area and I noticed that Aaron guy from the bonfire slipping behind one of the shower walls I stormed over, “what the hell?!” he nervously chuckled, “haha this isn’t the men's locker room.” he went to push past me but I noticed he had a camera in his hand and he had to have been in here while I changed previously I scrolled through and sure enough I saw pictures of me changing, “are you fucking kidding me you are a fucking pervert!” I stormed out of the locker room and saw Provos Higgins, “I want to press charges against Aaron Abbot.” he noticed my face was dead serious and I lifted the camera, “he took pictures of me changing earlier and he no doubt has pictures of other girls changing on here.” he nodded, “of course I understand.” </p><p>He entered the locker room bringing out Aaron, “anything you want to say young man?” his tone was not happy and I forced myself not to smirk, “I’m sorry.” I rolled my eyes, “no you’re not you never will be I’ve met people like you before Aaron you’ll never change.” I pushed past him and back into the locker room putting the camera inside my locker before taking a quick shower to wash the smell of chlorine from my skin. I quickly dried off and slipped the uniform back on and I slipped the camera into my messenger bag so that I knew no one would be able to take it as I walked past Aaron, “I’d watch your back Aaron because four very pissed off friends of mine will more than likely attempt to kick your ass.” I smiled mockingly at him before leaving the pool room. I was glad it was the last class and that it was music before practice. I hid my phone under my desk, “do we have a lawyer?” I texted my mom and stared at the screen as I waited for the reply, “Welcome back Lilith I hope you had a nice recovery it’s nice to have you back.” I smiled, “thank you Mrs. Carter, my recovery was fine, it's also nice to be back.” I looked back at Tyler offering a small smile in which he returned.</p><p>“Would you mind performing something since you missed a couple classes?” I nodded, “of course what would you like to hear?” she tapped her chin then turned towards the rest of the class, “if you want to listen to the cure by Lady Gaga raise your hand.” a few hands raised, “raise your hand if you’d rather hear For The First Time by The Script.” a lot more hands raised, “and raise your hand if you just don’t care.” more hands raised including Tyler’s and he laughed as I rolled my eyes, “okay do you know For The First Time on guitar since you played piano last time?” I nodded as I picked up my guitar case that had collected a bit of dust since I brought it the first day I made sure it was in tune, “it’s been a while since I’ve played this song so sorry if it’s a little rusty.” a few people chuckled making relax a little bit and I noticed a few phones out to record me and Mrs. Carter turned towards me, “are you fine with them recording you?” I nodded, “yeah it’s fine.” I cleared my throat and started, “She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart while I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar and we don't know how we got into this mad situation only doing things out of frustration trying to make it work but man these times are hard she needs me now but I can't seem to find a time I've got a new job now in the unemployment line and we don't know how we got into this mess it's a god's test someone help us 'cause we're doing our best.” I looked up and Tyler gave me a thumbs up making me smile through the tears, ”Trying to make it work but man these times are hard she needs me now but I can't seem to find a time.” the tears fell making my voice crack and I stopped, “god I’m sorry.” Everyone who was recording set their phones down making me smile and Tyler came up hugging, “you good?” I nodded, “I’m good at singing songs that make me cry aren’t I?” he chuckled he wiped the tears and I took a breath looking at Mrs. Carter, “I’m sorry I can restart.” she shook her head, “no no that was quite enough thank you.” I grabbed my bag and sat next to Tyler laying my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder rubbing my arm with his thumb successfully calming me. My phone buzzed and my mom finally replied, “yeah why is there an issue.” I thought about a reply, “yeah we’ll talk about it after swim practice this is a talk we need to have face to face.” I texted back I put my phone in my pocket listening to the other kids take theirs turning playing instruments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature Warning: Not really smut yet but a glimpse for the future (towards the end)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took my time walking to the pool room waving back at people who waved at me. I put my messenger bag into my locker and grabbed my swim suit before I headed into a cubicle to change placing a shirt on top of the swimsuit. I threw my school uniform into the locker then I walked out to the pool room immediately spotting Reid and Tyler I walked over, “where’s Caleb and Pogue?” Reid absentmindedly answered, “Provost Office.” then he did a take back looking at me, “since when are you into swimming?” I shrugged, “I’ve always taken interest, you don’t mind the female Danvers being on the swimming team too do you?” I batted my eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes then Pogue and Caleb walked in shirtless and I covered my eyes teasingly saying, “ahh my eyes.” I took my hands away and Caleb rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You medically cleared for this?” I nodded, “uh huh was simply told not to overwork myself.” I smiled, “I guess Danvers have a thing for being captain of the swim team.” I looked over and noticed a group of girls glaring at me. I returned my gaze to the guys as Caleb said, “someone told him about the fight at Nicky’s.” Reid looked at Caleb, “you mind elaborating on that?” Pogue reached over, “here you got a piece of glass in your face.” I glared, “hold on what fight?” Caleb looked down but didn’t say anything, “what fight?!” I hardened my voice, glaring between Caleb and Reid I scoffed when no one answered, “y’know what doesn’t matter.” </p><p>I walked away from them and walked over to Coach Tucker when I noticed Aaron, “why is he still here?” he shrugged, “Provost said it was okay to come to practice until charges are formally pressed.” I growled, “so are you okay with having him on the team?” he shrugged again, “not really don’t want someone like that representing the team but I can’t go against what the provost says.” I felt eyes on me and noticed the same group of girls from before still glaring at me. I sighed walking over, “can I help you?” they scoffed, “who do you think you are?” I lifted my brow turning towards the girl who spoke, “Lilith Danvers please to meet you now I restate my question can I helpy you?” she rolled her eyes, “I was the captain before you came along.” I looked at her, “So you have a problem because Coach Tucker chose me to be the new captain. Let me ask you something: how long have you been swimming?” she scoffed, “like a year or two so what.” I laughed, “I’ve been swimming since fourth grade I can see why he replaced you.” she rolled her eyes, “you keep doing that your eyes will roll out of your head.” </p><p> </p><p>She growled, “how about we race and if I win you tell Coach Tucker to make me captain again.” I lifted a brow, “if I win?” she shrugged, “then you stay captain and I’ll drop it.” I had a feeling something was wrong but shrugged, “sure why not.” I stripped off the t-shirt throwing onto the ground, “freestyle okay with you?” she nodded, we walked over to the diving blocks and Caleb grabbed my arm, “what are you doing?” I scoffed, pulling my arm from him, “none of your business.” I got into position Coach Tucker blew the whistle and we dived in I had a pretty good headstart on her but as I did a flip and went to push off the wall one of her friends grabbed my ankle I kicked but she wouldn’t let go I felt her get pulled off and I kicked off the wall propelling myself forwardI still won the race and I grabbed the edge holding myself above the water.</p><p>I panted and waited for her to reach me, “seems like you can’t beat me even with your friends helping you cheat.” I faked sympathy, “better luck next time.” I pulled myself out of the water ignoring Caleb’s extended hand as I went to walk away he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side, “alright what is with you?” I scoffed crossing my arms, “seriously you have the audacity to ask me that?” he looked confused, “talk to me when you want to explain what you meant by ‘someone told about the fight at NIcky’s’.” I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm, sighing, “before the whole Chase incident and all that Reid and I got into a fight about him using in public.” I gave him a look, “we used on each other.” I narrowed my eyes, “I find out this happens again I will kick both your asses.” he hugged me, “does this mean you’ll forgive us.” I rolled my eyes, punching his arm, “yes you idiot.” he crossed his arms, “why do you have a problem with Aaron?” I scrunch my nose, “I caught him in the locker room earlier. He took pictures of me changing I plan on pressing charges because he has pictures of other girls as well.”</p><p>Fire flared across his eyes, “hey hey calm down I confiscated the camera I’m gonna talk to mom about when we get home.” he opened his mouth, “yes you can tell the others.” he stormed over to him and a look of anger crossed all their faces but Pogue’s face scared me the most. I walked over and grabbed his arm, “I have it under control I promise don’t do anything please.” he nodded taking a breath and leaned down kissing me making the others make a noise of disgust as we pulled away, “hey it wasn’t a makeout.” I looked at Reid, “but still you’re like my sister.” Tyler whined, I smiled, “and you’re like my brother.” His face brightened instantly. I ran a hand through my wet hair and looked over at the group of girls who were glaring, “what was that about anyway?” I hummed and looked at Reid. He pointed to the girls, “oh that was because apparently she was captain before I tried out and became captain she only had a year or two experience while I’ve been swimming properly since fourth grade.” they all gave me an impressed look. Practice ended faster than I thought and I changed but decided to wait to shower at home. I walked out to my bike and noticed one of the girls who was more on the quiet side was standing next to it, “hi can I help you?”</p><p>I was polite since she hadn’t done anything to offend me, “I was wondering if we could be friends or something.” she shook her head and looked down at the ground kicking at the gravel.</p><p>“It’s fine if you don’t want to be.” I smiled, “here put your number in my phone and I’ll text you.” I handed her my phone, “thanks for sticking up to Kaeli earlier everyone’s usually afraid to stick to her.” she handed me the phone back, “ does she give you any problems personally?” I placed the phone in my bag and straddled the motorcycle, “um sometimes I guess.” I nodded, “stick with me tomorrow and I’ll make sure she leaves you alone. Do you need a ride home?” she shook her head, “no my dad is-” she was cut off by her phone beeping, “actually that’d be great thanks I’m Olivia by the way.” I extended my hand, “Lilith call me whatever you want.”  I handed her the GPS, “just place you address into here and I’ll get you home in no time.” She hesitantly entered her address and I placed the GPS back into the mount as she climbed onto the bike. I handed her the helmet, “here put this on.” she complied and I shifted into gear taking off.</p><p>I noticed she was getting ansier as we got closer to her home address. We pulled up into the “ghetto” area of town and I pulled up to an older, run down looking house, “is this your house?” she nodded, “I understand if you don’t wanna be friends after all.” I shook my head taking back my helmet, “oh no no I still wanna be friends I’ll tell you what come over to my house tomorrow after practice and we’ll get to know each other alright?” she nodded smiling, “bye Lily.” I smiled and waved as I placed the helmet onto my head I turned on the Sena and played some music while i drove back to the house  I parked my bike turning off the Sena and slung my bag over my shoulder grabbing my keys unlocking the door slamming it shut behind me I didn’t see the silver mustang so I figured that Caleb was either at Sarah’s dorm or at Nicky’s. I entered the living room and saw my mom sitting on the couch, “hey baby so what was the lawyer thing about?” I cleared my throat and sat down on the couch pulling out the camera.</p><p> “I tried out for the swim team and I made the team but while I was changing I didn’t realize anyone was in there and when I finished trying out I saw them and I saw they had a camera.” I lifted it up showing her, “they took pictures of me along with other girls and I want to press charges against them.” she frowned, “can I see?” I handed her the camera and the frown got deeper and deeper as she scrolled through the pictures, “oh yeah we’ll meet the lawyer as soon as possible.” I nodded, kissing her cheek, “thanks mom.” I climbed up the stairs and headed into Caleb’s room grabbing one of his shirts before heading to my room. I changed into the shirt slipping on a pair of shorts underneath I flopped onto my bed groaning into the pillow I set an alarm on the phone plugging it in and let myself drift off.<br/>
*Dream*<br/>
Pogue kissed up my neck slipping his hands underneath my shirt he pulled back placing his lip onto mine letting his tongue seek out my lower lip. I opened my mouth a little letting his tongue start to explore my mouth before starting to tangle with my tongue I let out a soft groan but it was swallowed into his mouth I tangled my hands into his long hair giving a slight tug making him moan into my mouth in return. He lifted my shirt and we pulled away so that he could lift the shirt above my head before reconnecting our lips. I scratched my nails down his back leaving an angry red mark in their wake. He removed his mouth from mine and kissed down my neck sucking on my collarbone leaving a red mark licking his tongue over it, “mine.” he whispered against my skin I nodded, “yours.” my voice was breathless. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my shorts. He tugged on them and I lifted my hips allowing him to slip them off my body. </p><p>He kissed up my leg kissing my inner thigh he lifted my legs bending them at the knees spreading them. My insecurities caught with me and I attempted to close my legs but he gripped my knees keeping them open, “you’re beautiful don’t hide from me.” I relaxed letting my legs spread along with uncovering my bra clad chest letting my hands slip into his long hair. I felt his hot breath on my core through my cotton panties. He slid his fingers into the waistline, “are you still okay with this baby?” I nodded, “yeah.” I lifted my hips allowing him to slip off the flimsy material. My breath hitched when I felt his breath again, “don’t forget to breathe. I won’t do anything you don’t want.” I nodded, “can we just like makeout for a little bit? I'm okay with that.” he crawled back up my body and I couldn’t help but glance down when I felt his erection through his boxers.</p><p>“Hey forget about that for now okay?” I swallowed, nodding, “okay.” he leaned down, capturing my top lip between his he nipped at it for a moment before sliding his tongue into my mouth he changed the angle slightly that way he was leaning over me he gently ran his hands along my hips.</p><p>			                                                                                                 		*END OF DREAM*</p><p>I jolted awake to the knock on the door I looked at the clock and realized it was nine in the evening I groaned rubbing my face, “yeah c’min.” the door open and I cracked my open to see Caleb, “I’m sorry did I wake you?” the tone of his voice put me on high alert, “it’s fine what’s wrong?” he crawled into the bed laying his head on my chest and I ran a hand through his hair, a sob escaped his mouth and I didn’t say anything. I just let him cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in the silence running my hand through his hair after twenty minutes the sobs sobbed but were replaced with the occasional hiccup, “you wanna talk about?” he didn’t answer right away, “I broke up with Sarah I loved her though.” I smiled slightly, “you talk to Reid yet?” he shook his head, “scared.” I cooed, “oh sweetheart it’ll be alright.” I continued running my hand through his hair, “you need to talk to him about it at some point.” he nodded, “I know.” it was barely a whisper, “don’t let what happened with Chase deter you from going after what you want.” he whimpered, “but Tyler.” I sighed, “he looks up to you. I can see it he might not love you as much as Reid does but I’m sure if you talked about it you guys could work out something.”</p><p>He looked up at me, “your suggesting-” I nodded, “polyamory three way relationship.” he looked back down, “but what if Pogue-” I shushed him, “if Pogue says or does anything that would offend any of you especially you I’ll kick his ass in a heartbeat I love him but family comes first.” he sighed, “can I stay in here tonight?” I nodded and he scooted up on the mattress and I laid my head onto his chest and he laid his chin on the top of my head, “I love you.” I grinned, “love you too Caleb now get some sleep you need it.” He kissed the top of my head and relaxed into the mattress. I waited for his breathing to even out before I reached for my phone. I clicked on Tyler’s contact and sent him a message, “we need to talk tomorrow preferably after school.” I didn’t expect a response so I set my phone back down on the nightstand closing my eyes and let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>I groaned slapping against the nightstand in search of the phone to stop the insistent beeping. I cracked one eye when I heard a chuckle. Caleb's grin grew wider when he noticed that I cracked an eye open, “good morning sleeping beauty.” I rolled my eyes, “yeah yeah.” I yawned sitting up, “yay school so excited.” I slumped forward causing him to laugh, “you seem so ready.” I flipped him off and rolled out of bed. He narrowed his eyes, “is that my shirt?” I shrugged, “never seen you wear it so I assume it’s not one of your favorites so it’s mine now.” he sighed, “I’m gonna go get ready you want a ride?” I shook my head, “nah I’m giving a girl a ride after school.” he nodded and walked out of my running his hands through his hair. I closed the door behind him and started to get ready for school. I decided that I want to do my makeup properly for once so I gathered an old palette that I had and picked a dark smokey look to bring out my green eyes I chose the color to be a dark purple I added thick eyeliner on top of that and chose a dark red color for my lips I ran a brush through my pin straight hair and smiled, “wow.” I whispered to myself.</p><p>I put on the uniform slipping on the black tights underneath the skirt grabbing a second pair for Olivia, adding my heeled combat boots to the mix. I walked downstairs and noticed Caleb already at the table, “I think I’m gonna head out early and surprise the girl with a ride to school as well. I pulled out my phone, “hey I’m gonna give you a ride to school is that alright?” she replied instantly, “yeah I’m finishing getting ready now I’ll wait for you outside.” I smiled and grabbed a second helmet off the shelf. I'm guessing it was one of Pogue’s old ones and I slipped it into the side bag and started to her house.</p><p>True to her word Olivia was sitting on the steps I reached into the side bag and handed her the tights. She slipped off her flats and slid on the tights, “thanks I completely forgot you don’t have a car.” I chuckled then handed her the helmet. I turned on the Sena on that along with mine and handed it to her, “bluetooth so we don’t have to yell.” she nodded, slipping on the helmet and speaking into the bluetooth, “alright let’s go.” her arms wrapped around my waist and I turned around speeding towards the school. We made jokes the entire way until she asked, “are you and Pogue Parry together?” a smile made its way onto my face, “yeah we are.” she giggled, “you are so in love.” I groaned, “don’t start please.” I pulled into the parking lot next to Tyler’s hummer and she went to walk away, “let me introduce you guys.” she smiled and I grabbed her hand, “guys this is Oliva, Olivia this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, and Caleb Danvers.” She smiled shyly and waved. I couldn’t meet Pogue’s eyes as the dream kept flashing everytime I looked at him. He pulled me into his side and I blushed, “you alright babe?” I nodded still looking down, “then look at me.”  </p><p>I looked at him then flushed again as I looked back down he kissed the top of my head and Olivia grabbed my hand, “I’m stealing her.” I let out a yelp as she started pulling me, making me trip at the unexpected movement I heard the guys start laughing behind me. We entered the women’s bathroom and she squealed, “you had a dream about him did you?!” I shushed her hissing, “quiet down will you?!” she clapped quietly, “you didn’t deny it.” I blushed, “yeah I did and now I can’t make eye contact with my boyfriend.” she giggled, “just tell him because usually your dreams are what you desire.” I groaned, “god you have no clue ho-” I cut myself off, “nope we’re not talking about this let alone in a school bathroom.” she dragged me to the first period wiggling her eyebrows as I went to my assigned seat. I slumped forward hiding my face Reid nudged me in the side and I peeked up at him, “y’wanna tell me what that was about?” I blushed, shaking my head, “you don’t wanna know, trust me.” his mouth dropped open, “oh my god you wanna bone Pogue.” I slammed my head down making a noise of frustration.</p><p>He leaned closer, “I can lure Caleb away from the house tonight if you want?” I smirked, setting a plan into motion, “you will?” he nodded, “thank you I’ll owe ya one.” I set my head back down but peeked over the edge of the desk sending a message to Pogue, “meet me at my house tonight around 8.” class ended and I rushed over to Olivia, “we’re still meeting but I have to kick you out before 8.” she grinned, “oh my go-” I covered her mouth with my hand, “god shut up.” I flushed pink and headed towards the gymnasium where we were gonna play dodgeball girls versus boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We drove to my house after school, “mom I’ll be in my room with a friend if you need me.” I jogged up the stairs and closed my bedroom door behind Olivia, “so ask me anything and I’ll answer.” she tapped her chin, “what was your childhood like?” I shrugged, “wasn’t the best but other kids have had much worse then me so I tend not to complain.” she nodded, “how did you react when you found out Caleb and you are twins?” I giggled, “I was happy actually because I knew that there would be someone that would actually care for me. He's sweet, honestly we’d go through hell and back to protect each other I mean I know I would anyway.” I jumped when I heard Caleb’s voice, “aww thanks sis.” I blushed, “shut up aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else?” I looked at Olivia and she was smiling at our exchange, “just wanted to check on you and let you know that I’ll be hanging out with Reid and Tyler later.” I gave him a thumbs up, “alright well I’ll be a phone call away you know that.” he nodded and kissed the top of my head. Olivia giggled, “alright I can see the wheels in your head turning what’s up did you set Caleb up for something.”  I shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Liv I would never set my brother up.” I giggled, “he likes Reid and I’m trying to get them together and also because Reid offered to keep him away from the house so Pogue can come over tonight.” I grabbed my phone, “hold on I need to make a phone call.” </p><p>I hit Tyler’s contact and listened to it ring, “hello?” I smiled, “hey Ty you free right now we still need to talk.” he hummed, “sure I’ll be over in a bit.” I clapped my hands as I hung up, “alright the plan is now in motion.” she shook her head at me, “you’re nuts.” I shrugged, “ehh kinda sorta.” I looked at the clock and saw it was near six thirty after we had talked for a while and my eyes widened, “holy crap it’s already six thirty I need to drive you home.” she nodded collecting her stuff we walked down the stairs and I opened the door smiling as I noticed that Tyler was poised to knock on the door, “hey I’ll be back in like ten minutes I have to take her home.” he shrugged, “or we could talk and then I could drive her home on my way home.” I looked at her and she shrugged, “sure why not.” I smiled and dragged into the parlor sitting on the couch, “I know this may seem like a weird question but how do you feel towards Caleb?” a light flush on his cheeks appeared confirming my suspicion, “he’s like a brother.”</p><p>I lifted a brow looking at him smirking, “fine I may have a tiny little crush on him but I’m with Reid.” I smiled, “don’t tell Caleb that I told you this but he likes the two of you back. He broke up with Sarah last night but he’s scared to talk to Reid because of your guys’ relationship.” he looked at me curiously, “what do you he’s scared.” I sighed keeping my voice quiet listening for any sign of Caleb, “he fears rejection he’s scared that if he admits how he truly feels that the two of you will shy him away from the group and lose the connection that you guys have created.” he looked down at his fingertips, “talk to him please I hate to seem him like this.” he opened his mouth to talk but i heard heavy footsteps on the stairs I grabbed my bag off the floor and opened it grabbing my math notebook, “I still don’t understand how you do this Tyler.” Caleb rounded the corner and saw us sitting on the couch, “hey Ty we still on for later?” he nodded, “yeah I’m picking up Reid after I help Lil understand this.” he looked at the math equation, “nope out of my understanding I guess on most it to be honest.” I rolled my eyes, “it’s fine Ty go drop off Olivia I’m sure I can figure this out.” he smiled and hugged me, “see ya later Lil.” I hugged Olivia and she whispered in my ear, “let me know how it goes with Pogue.” I flushed bright red punching her shoulder.</p><p>Caleb cleared his throat and sat on the couch rubbing his face, “I don’t know if I can do this Lil.” I smiled sitting next to him, “I know you can be honest about it and I’m sure everything will work out in the end. I'm typically not wrong about this stuff.” he sighed, “what would I do without you?” I smirked, “crash and burn brother crash and burn.” I chuckled, “you should go get ready.” he sighed frustratedly, “I need your help. I want to wear something that stands out but not too much.” I grinned, dragging him up the stairs and I entered his closet, “hmm.” I grabbed a band tee that had some holes in it that I’d never seen him wear and a pair of skinny jeans, “here put this on.” he went into his connected bathroom and I grinned as I took his attire in, “ooh one more thing.” I grabbed a jacket that almost matched Tyler’s he slipped it on and I clapped, “perfect.” he smiled at his reflection he went to walk out the door but I stopped him tousling his hair then took a step back, “there now it’s perfect now go get your men.” he flushed but I shoved him towards the steps. I ran into my room starting to get ready for Pogue to arrive, but then I remember my mom and I quickly grabbed my phone, “hey can we meet at your place instead?” His reply was almost instant, “yeah of course apartment 221.” I grinned and grabbed my jacket studying myself in the mirror, “you can do this.” I blushed as I thought about what I was about to do. "Mom I'm spending the night at Pogue's I'll be back in the morning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MATURE WARNING: SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knocked on the apartment door, quietly giggling to myself as I heard something crash to the floor followed by a muttered curse. The door swung open to reveal Pogue shirtless and his hair all tousled up. I bit my lip stepping in once he moved out the way throwing my bag onto the counter, “so what did you want to talk about?” I clamped my thighs together at the sound of his deep raspy voice as the dream flashed in front of my eyes again, “oh um you know how you said you were okay with Tyler and Reid together?” his eyebrows knitted together, “well it seems that Caleb has feelings for them and vice versa and I was trying to set that up for them and I was hoping you’d be okay with that.” he shrugged, “like I said as long as they’re happy I could care less about what they do.” I smiled nodding to myself and he gripped my chin between his thumb and forefinger, “there’s more to it than that I can see it in your eyes what’s up.” I played with my fingertips mumbling, “I had a dream about you.” the way his smile widened I knew he heard me but he decided to tease me.</p><p>“Sorry what was that?” I pouted looking at the ground, “I had a dream about you.” it was only slightly louder than last time but clearer enough, “is that so?” I nodded, “well if it makes you feel better I dream about you too.” I smiled as my cheeks burned, “I was talking to Olivia and Reid and they were saying that dreams are just your desires that you are trying to hide from.” I could practically feel his confusion, “it was a sex dream.” he made a noise of surprise before coming to wrap his arms around my waist, “so you wanna talk about it?” I shook my head, “I wanna act on it.” I turned my head pressing our lips together and he pulled away, “I heard your confession how I was your first kiss so I’m assuming you’re still a virgin so are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?” I nodded, “yes I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” he gulped, “I need to hear you say it.” I turned towards him making eye contact, “I’m one hundred percent sure that I want you to take my virginity Pogue Parry.”</p><p>He leaned down capturning my top lips between his nipping it I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me so that our fronts were touching. Goosebumps appear on my skin as he lifts the back of my shirt slightly trailing the tips of his fingers along the small of my back as the other starts to tangle itself into my hair I pulled away, "does this mean okay?" he smiles kissing the entirety of my face before placing a kiss on my lips, "I'm saying yes but I need you to tell me what you want and to promise that you'll tell me to stop at any point you start to feel uncomfortable." I nodded, "I want everything you're offering and I promise to tell you to stop at any point I'm uncomfortable." he leans down and places quick, teasing kisses and I let out a frustrated whine, "Pogue please no teasing."   he chuckled allowing me to deepen the kiss, our tongues tangling together. I smiled into the kiss as my mind started to think of a future with Pogue and he pulled away, "why are you so smiley?" </p><p>My smile widened, "because I can picture a future together where I'm genuinely happy." he smiled, "it all started with the Sons of Ipswich." he chuckled, "I'll have to thank Tyler more for showing me your bike that night." I smiled kissing him again before pulling away, "you should do that." he picked me up causing me to squeal, "Pogue!" he chuckled and set me down on his bed I bounced giggling he crawled over me and leaned down locking our lips together and his hands slowly slid up my shirt and I could feel his calloused fingertips on my soft skin his tongue seeked out my bottom lip and he sucked on it for a brief moment and I opened his mouth allowing him explore my mouth before his tongue came down to tangle with mine I let out a soft groan but it was muffled into his mouth I tangled my hand into his long hair giving it a slight tug making him moan into my mouth he lifted my shirt and we pulled away and I sat up taking off my shirt while he tugged his off in the process before I pulled him down reconnecting our lips. I scratched my nails down his back leaving red angry marks in their wake.</p><p>He removed his mouth from mine and kissed my jaw and down my neck sucking on the point that my neck meets my collarbone leaving a red mark licking his tongue over it, "mine." I nodded looking down at him running my hand through his hair, "yours." I giggled slightly, "this is exactly how my dream went so far." my voice was breathless and I bit my lip as he looked up at me as he kissed down my body, "hmm is that so?" I nodded. He hooked his fingers into my jeans tugging on them looking at me for permission. I nodded lifting my hips he unbuttoned them and pulled them down my legs he kissed up my leg he sucked a few marks into my inner thigh and he bent my legs spreading them. My insecurities caught up with me and I attempted to close my legs but he caught them, "you're absolutely beautiful baby don't hide from me." I nodded letting myself relax before letting my legs fall open again and uncovering my bra clad chest letting my hands tangle into his long hair. I felt his breath on my core through the flimsy material my breath hitched as his fingers hooked into the waistline, "remember we don't have to do anything you don't wanna do baby." </p><p>I nodded, "are you still okay with this?" I nodded, "yeah." I paused, "can we just like makeout for a little bit? I'm okay with that part." he nodded crawling up my body, "anything my girl wants." I couldn't help but glance down when I felt his erection through his tight jeans, "hey forget about that for now alright?" I nodded, "okay." he leaned down, capturing my top lips between his nipping at it a little harder than before causing me to gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He changed the angle so that he was leaning over me and he gently ran his hands along my hips and I allowed myself to relax against him running my hands down his back. I pulled back, "okay." I sat up a little and unhooked my bra clasps allowing the material to fall from my chest and I flung it across the room. He slid his hands up my side and I giggled squirming a bit he kissed me again squeezing my breasts gently rolling my left nipple between his thumb and forefinger and he pulled away from the kiss and took the right one into mouth making me let out a gasp as his tongue swirled the bud.</p><p>He sucked some hickeys in the valley of my chest and I bit my lip holding back a moan as he grinded our hips together causing him to kiss me let, "let those noise out baby I wanna hear what I'm doing to you." I nodded, releasing my lip and he started to kiss down my body letting his tongue slip past his lips tracing the skin of my stomach, his stomach swirling around my belly button and down the waistband of my panties. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and I lifted my hips allowing him to slip the flimsy material off my body. I felt his breath on my core and it made me squirm a little, "I need you to calm down baby." I pouted down at him, "I'm calm." he placed his hand over my racing heart, "this says otherwise." I took a breath slowing my heart rate and let my body relax. He stood stripping himself of the jeans and boxers he kneeled between my legs, "is this gonna ya know hurt?" I had heard stories from people saying there was no pain at all and others who say it could be extremely painful, "probably a little because your body isn't used to the stretch but if you want me to stop at any point I will."</p><p> I nodded clenching the bedsheets in my hands, "I have condoms that are lubed but it's not gonna be enough." he ran a finger between my folds, "let me know at any time if you wanna stop." I nodded, "okay." I tensed up as he circled my clit, "I need you to relax baby tensing up will only make it more painful." I took a deep breath and clenched my fists relaxing as he traced a hand along my hips. He slid a digit into me and I bit my lip holding back a whimper and my brows creased as it burned as he slid a second digit and started a scissoring motion, "you okay?" I nodded, "burns but it's tolerable." he slowed down almost stopping causing me to let out a whimper, "don't worry I'm not stopping." he kissed my inner thigh allowing me to relax further. I felt myself clench around his fingers as he sped up the motion, "I need you to cum at least once before I attempt to properly enter you so that there'll be more lubricant." I let out a sharp breath. I felt a coil in my stomach tightening as he sped up his fingers stretching me wider.</p><p>I moaned out as I felt the coil snap, "oh fuck Pogue." I blushed and he grinned making a show of sucking on his fingers and letting out a humming noise, "mmm you still good with this?" I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss moaning as I tasted myself on his tongue, "yes you don't need to ask every five minutes I want this." he reached into the top drawer ripping a condom off from a strand ripping it open with his teeth he slowly rolled it on and he lined up with my entrance. He held my hands as he slowly started to slide into me. I crinkled my nose in pain and he stopped as I squeezed his hands. He peppered kisses all over my face distracting my from the pain and I panted, "okay you can move." he bottomed out and I gasped and he bit his lip, "fuck you're so tight." I blushed and he chuckled, "okay I know I'm new at this but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to move." he rolled his eyes, "I wanted to let your body adjust to the stretch." I nodded, "well you can move now." he grabbed my legs wrapping them around his waist.</p><p>He slowly started to thrust I quickly got frustrated by the slow pace so I moved my his down against him, "please I need you to go faster Pogue." he nodded he snapped his hips and started and almost brutal pace I threw my head back, "oh god." I choked out between moans and he just hummed, "god you feel so good wrapped around me." Pogue let out something I can only describe as a possessive growl and bit down on my shoulder muffling a particularly loud moan, "oh god Pogue I'm gonna cum." he panted, "go ahead let go I'm right behind you." he kissed me as I came and the noise I let out was barely muffled and he groaned lod as he spilled into the condom. He pulled out tying off the condom and rolled over pulling me into his chest, "you okay?" I nodded panting, "you wanna take a shower?" I giggled, "I don't think I could stand even if I wanted to." he chuckled and picked me up, "oh my knight in shining armor." he kissed me, "you bet your ass."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I leaned against Pogue in the shower smiling contently, “I love you.” I smiled against his chest as my heart swelled, “I love you too.” I pulled away from his chest and placed a kiss onto his lips. I hummed, “I really hope things work out for Caleb.” I sighed placing my head onto his chest and he pulled me closer, “I’m sure everything will be fine especially with how you said Tyler reacted earlier.” I shrugged, “I just have a bad feeling but I can’t place my finger on what it is.” he hummed, “I’m sure everything will be fine.” he reached around me and turned off the water wrapping me in a towel, “can you feel your legs?” I smiled, “a little.” I looked down and wiggled my toes. I took a step back from Pogue wobbling for a second without the support. I grabbed my sleeping shorts and slipped them along with my sleeping camisole I yawned causing Pogue to chuckle, “c’mon let’s get to bed.” he placed his hand on my lower back leading me out of the bathroom. I flopped onto the bed bouncing once before settling I curled into Pogue’s side, “goodnight.” I smiled into his side, “goodnight.”</p><p>I awoke with a groan as light flooded into the room but that wasn’t what woke me up my phone buzzed on the nightstand I groaned stretching to reach it not able to move very far due to the tight grip around my waist I answered it without looking at the contact, “this better be good.” a deep chuckle sounded through the speaker, “mom’s wondering when you’re gonna be home the lawyer’s due to be here in like an hour.” I shot up and looked at the time I scrambled out of bed, “shit I slept in way too long, tell her I’ll be there in like twenty minutes.” I hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and there was a groan from the mattress, “good morning.” I smiled, “good morning.” I grabbed my set of clothes and changed in front of Pogue, not caring since he saw me naked last night, “you have to leave now?” I nodded, “yeah lawyer is due to be at the house in like an hour.” I placed a soft kiss upon his lips and I felt him smile into the kiss, “I don’t I’ll ever get used to this.” he stroked my cheek, “you better because this is real.”</p><p>I started to relax into his touch before realizing, “asshole I have to leave, stop it.” I swatted his hand away causing him to chuckle, “you want me to come along?” I shook my head, “you already wanna kill Aaron if you’re there you might actually kill him after I show evidence.” he growled, “I wanna kick his ass.” I smiled, “you’ll get your chance trust me if anything happens you and Caleb will be the first ones to know I promise.” I kissed him one last time, “I love you but I have to go.” he groaned, “love you too I’ll see you later at the charity event.” I paused, “please tell me you’re kidding.” he shook his head, “we’re all gonna be there to support you.” I pouted mumbling to myself, “of course you are.” I took one last glance at Pogue’s body stretched out on the mattress before heading out to my motorcycle. I sighed smiling at the ache in my muscles reminding me of the night before and I texted Olivia, “come over in an hour if you want the news.” I didn’t wait for a response as I shoved the phone into my bag.</p><p>I sped home, “mom I’m home.” there was talking in the foyer and I noticed Aaron sitting on one of the couches, “mom what the hell is he doing here?” she smiled, “sweetheart this is Aaron Abbot he’s here to talk to you.” She whispered in my ear, “he’s kinda cute.” I glared at Aaron, “mom this is the person that took the photos of me.” footsteps approached the foyer and I looked up to Caleb and he was glaring at Aaron, “what are you doing here Abbot?” Aaron grinned, “I’m here to support your sister Caleb isn’t that what friends are for?” I growled, “you are sure as hell not my friend Abbot you have three seconds to get the fuck out of my house before I call Pogue and let him kick you into next week.” he smirk grew, “I just want you to hear me out.” I slid behind Caleb and pulled out my phone sending Pogue a text, “Aaron is at my house can you hurry over?” there was no reply that either meant that he had fallen back asleep or that he was furious and storming his way over, “what do you say sweetheart can we just talk about this like mature young adults?”</p><p> I laughed bitterly, “really if you’re such a mature young adult why the fuck were you being a creeper and taking pictures of young women changing and showering huh?” I crossed my arms as I felt my anger peak, “because as I see it that is beyond immature and beyond disgusting.” my hands were shaking and it sounded like radio static was playing inside my head, “come get me when the lawyer arrives.” I pointed at my mom. I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear, “come upstairs with me so I can hide those marks on your neck.” he flushed bright red and followed me up the old stairs. I grabbed the concealer that matched his skin tone and applied it over the marks, “so I’m guessing that things went well last night with Reid and Tyler?” he nodded and opened his mouth to speak, “I don’t want details so please don’t tell me as long as you guys are happy that’s all that matters and I spoke to Pogue and he said the same thing.” Caleb smiled, “thank you.” I nodded and watched him walk back downstairs but before he was fully down the stairs I said something quietly so Aaron couldn’t hear and leave..</p><p>“Pogue is on his way, tell him I’m in my room.” he nodded, crossing his arms leaning against the doorway as he finished descending the stairs and glared at Aaron. I stormed up the stairs slamming the door to my room and I shook my hands as I felt my body temperature increasing I thought about Aaron and my arms caught fire I stared in shock lifting them the fire didn’t burn there was warmth but that was the only sign that it was there other than me seeing it the front door slammed open, “WHERE IS THAT PRICK?!” Pogue’s voice was hard and demanding and focused on extinguishing the flames. I felt the warmth disappear and I walked to the stop of the stairs.</p><p>“Pogue.” he looked up to see me, “babe are you okay?” I shrugged and he climbed them two at a time placing his hands on either side of my face and I relaxed into barely talking over a whisper, “we need to get the others something has happened.” a look of worry crossed his face, “is everything okay?” I looked away thinking about the answer, “I don’t know.” I let the worry seep into my voice as I felt my hands start to shake again, “I’m scared.” he pulled me into his chest as tears started to slide down my face, “Lilith the lawyer is here.” I pulled away from Pogue’s chest wiping my face and plastering a fake smile onto my face, “I’ll be at the house in thirty minutes after I get the lawyer situated.” he nodded kissing my forehead, “I’m only one call away if you need me.” I nodded and I kissed him, “thank you.” </p><p>He hugged me then grabbed Caleb dragging him outside. I sat across from the lawyer, “so may I ask why you want to press charges against Mr. Abbot?” I rolled my eyes, “he was stalking girls and taking pictures without their permission nor their knowledge.” he shrugged, “I can’t see this going very far in court.” I scoffed, “seriously this isn’t a fucking joke.”  I felt my anger flare and I took a deep breathe, calming myself, “with all due respect sir I don’t give a damn if it goes far into court or not I want to bring this situation to lite that way people can see the man that Aaron Abbot truly is.” he sighed, “I won’t be able to take this case due to personal connections so I’ll assign Mrs. Carter to the case.” she slid a card over to my mom, “I’m sorry but I don’t believe I can be any further assistance give that number a call and set up an appointment that is all I can recommend if you do truly want to press charges.” </p><p>I stood shaking his hand, “thank you Mr. Adams.” he nodded and I sighed, “can this wait because something came up and it needs to be dealt with immediately or people will get hurt I’m sure of it.” she nodded, “please be safe I don’t want you getting hurt either.” I nodded and she kissed me forehead, “I’m sorry sweetheart by the way I never realized he could have been that cruel. I truly thought Aaron was a nice boy.” I shrugged, “it’s alright mom I understand looks can be deceiving and I thought Aaron was nice when I first saw him and then I met him and found out it’s quite the opposite.”  I smiled, “Caleb and I will be out late so we’ll see you later maybe.” I kissed her cheek and walked out to my bike starting my way to the old colony house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I brought my bike to a halt as I approached the old colony house noticing that Tyler’s black hummer, Pogue’s yellow Ducati, and Caleb’s grey mustang were already parked in place. I set down the kickstand hesitating to get off the bike but I saw movement inside the house and it prompted me to get off the bike and start up the old, beaten path. I entered the house wincing at the creak the door gave off Caleb rounded the corner, “good you’re hear you wanna explain?” I walked past him, “I need to find something out before that.” I stormed down the stairs noticing the other boys already sitting in their designated places I motioned for the Book of Damnation and it flew off the shelf into the middle flipping open before stopping an a seemingly random page until I noticed the flames decorating the page and I crouched leaning in to read what it said, “when the eldest female gives up the power she shall receive a much more dangerous responsibility than the other covenant members hell will reign on the earth shall she not use the powers carefully then she will be unstoppable we know nothing more than that.” my eyes widened, “that’s not good.”</p><p>They all stared at me dumbfounded as the book slammed shut when Caleb attempted to read the page, “but you still have your powers you used them the other day in the pool.” I looked at them strangely, “I thought someone pulled her off of me.” they shook their head and Reid spoke, “it was like she was shoved by an invisible force and it wasn’t one of us.” I sat onto the dirt floor, “that’s not the reason that I originally asked for the meeting but if what you said is true then we may be in more trouble than I expected.” I frowned into my hands, “when I got angry earlier something happened.” I looked at Caleb frowning as I thought about it. I stood up and backed away from the other boys and thought about the situation about Aaron and I felt my temperature rise like it did earlier and I opened my eyes and my arms were engulfed in flames. Their eyes widened and Reid said, “woah.” he sounded in awe I calmed myself down and the fire extinguished itself, “it seems for the most part it only happens when I’m angry but if that text is real then it won’t be for long and I need to control it before it controls me.” </p><p> </p><p>They all nodded and I shivered as I willed away the power from my mind losing the warmth that the fire had created. Pogue set his jacket onto my shoulders smiling at me and I smiled back closing the jacket letting myself take in his scent and envelop myself with the warmth his jacket provided, “dude gross don’t do that coupley shit in front of us.” Reid complained, “don’t make me have to cover up hickeys.” I shot back and Caleb flushed along with Tyler, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” his tone was dismissive, “oh really who do you think gave him the idea jackass.” his eyebrows shot up, “yeah the fearless leader was scared so I suggested he just talk to you guys.” they chuckled at the fearless leader jab, “I didn’t think it would mark.” Tyler mumbled and Pogue’s eyes widened, “our baby boy isn’t as innocent as I thought.” Tyler’s cheeks flared in color making me chuckle, “it’s alright Ty I support it I do I wouldn’t have told you that last night if I didn’t.” he nodded, “wait a minute that’s why he was there.” I smirked, “dude if I anything I should tutor Tyler in math not the other way around I’m passing math with flying colors.”</p><p>I smirked as Caleb’s jaw dropped, “just being honest anyway I’m tired and I have a promise to fulfil for Provost Higgins.” I wrapped the jacket around me tighter as I started to walk away talking over my shoulder, “and I’m keeping the jacket.” they all chuckled the sound fading as I ascended the stairs. I mounted the bike and started heading home to start getting ready for the event. I put on a bit of foundation to cover the fading scrapes and bruises, doing my normal smoky eye look with a dark shade of lipstick and I searched through my closet grabbing a Pierce The Veil shirt along with a pair of leather pants pairing that with my normal heeled combat boots and Pogue’s leather jacket which luckily wasn’t too baggy on me. I styled my hair frowning at the fading color and I walked downstairs, “hey mom can I redye my hair?” she looked at me with a raised brow, “you’re eighteen darlin’ you don’t have to ask me.” I smiled, “I lived under your roof so I wanted to make sure you were okay with it.” she nodded and I kissed her cheek, “well I’m heading out for rehearsal so I’ll see you there?” she smiled, “of course darling love you.” I shouted over my shoulder, “love you too mom!” with that I headed out of the house and took my time getting to the event.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caleb's P.O.V.<br/>I winced slightly as I sat down with a dull pain radiating from my lower back and it brought a small smile to my face as I remember what had caused it. Tyler made the first move taking me by immense surprise since he was always the shyer one in the group. I noticed Reid staring at me with a smirk, "whatcha thinking about Cay?" I rolled my eyes at how full of himself that he sounded right now, "last night." I felt my cheeks hit up slightly and I glanced over at Tyler who had a grin on his face with a dark blush covering his cheeks creeping down his neck and it made me want to nip at the reddened flesh.</p><p>           				                                                                                                         *FLASHBACK*<br/>I fiddled with the beer bottle not making eye contact with either teen as we sat at the kitchen counter, "c'mon Caleb you have to talk to us at some point y'know." I glanced up at Tyler as he quietly muttered a curse under his breath, "oh for fucks sake." I was surprised as he rounded the counter and placed his hands onto my face pulling me into a bruising kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his power reaching out to me through the contact. I ran a hand through Tyler's thick locks tugging lightly. A second presence of power caressed me as Reid came up behind me and I moaned again as I recognized the overwhelming sensation of Tyler and Reid's power coursing through me. I let out a small whimper as Tyler started to kiss down my neck, "please." I sounded completely wrecked and we had barely even started, "mm good things come for those who wait." His hand brush against my erection that was straining against the zipper of my pants as he locked our lips together.</p><p>My hips involuntarily bucked into his hand seeking more friction and Reid made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue pulling away, "Reid please need you both." I sounded completely desperate and it only caused Reid to smirk wider, "what do you you say baby boy should we give our precious little Cay what he needs?" Tyler hummed, "he's waited long enough I believe." He nudged Reid's hand out of the way and popped the button of my jeans and slipped his hands into my jeans and squeezed once he got my boxers out of the way. I let out a small whine that I knew I would be embarrassed about and will deny later, "pleasepleaseplease." I mindlessly started to babble and Reid brushed his lips against mine gently and lingered there for a moment teasing me.</p><p>I leaned forwards connecting our lips fully and he sucked on my bottom lip prompting me to open my mouth and let his tongue tangle with mine. Reid let out a groan that got muffled as i lowered my hand to cup him through his jeans giving a slight squeeze causing him to throw his head back, "Cay." He groaned making me smirk slightly. Tyler pulled my hard on out of my jeans and I felt the warm, spongeyness of his tongue kitten lick around the head of my cock and I let my head fall back, "oh fuck Ty." I bit my lip to the point of almost pain as he took me further into his mouth until I nudged the back of his throat. Reid placed open mouthed kisses along my throat and I tilted my head a bit allowing him more access to flesh. He sucked a mark that I knew would be above what the collar of my shirt would cover but I couldn't seem to find it in me to care. </p><p>I tangled a hand in Tyler's hair pulling it slightly making the younger teen groan sending vibrations, "please?" I didn't know what I was asking for but Tyler and Reid looked at each other and smirked slightly as Tyler stood up, "bed?" Tyler's voice was rougher than usual which sent a jolt of arousal through me heading right to my dick. We barely separated with nips and kisses the entire way to the bedroom Reid pushed me onto bed crawling up the length of my body and leaning down to kiss me. This was different from the rest the others were rushed while this one was slow but no less passionate before Tyler letting out a humming noise and I pulled back to look at him and Reid kissed across my jawline as he ground his hips into mine making me groan, "God you have no idea what the sight of you two is doing to me right now." My eyes trailed down to the very noticeable impression in Tyler's pants.</p><p> I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer allowing me to pop the button of his jeans, "oh I think I might have an idea baby boy." I slipped my hand into his boxers and watched pleasure spread on his face and a hiss escaped his mouth as my palm started to stroke the hardened flesh. I flicked my thumb over the head gathering the moisture gathering there I grabbed Tyler's face with my other hand pulling him down into a kiss and a moan escaped my throat as I felt an invisible force start to stretch me. I pulled away and looked down at Reid and he had a smirk on his face as his eyes flashed black and the force returned faster and harder making my breath catch, "fuck Reid please!" My hips were pinned to the bed by his hands as he took me into his mouth leaving me gasping for air as I stroked Tyler faster, "fuck Cay." </p><p> He let out a strained moan and coated my hand I pulled my hand out of his boxers and licked my hand making him gasp I sucked my hand clean before twisting the sheets in my hand as my back arched off the bed as Reid roughly shoved two lubricated fingers into me without warning. I let out a shout in surprise and Tyler leaned down muffling the noises exiting my mouth I pulled back panting, "get inside me Re." He hesitated, "I don't wanna hurt you Cay." I clenched around his fingers making him groan, "just use lotta lube." He removed his fingers spreading lube onto his cock and lined up inclining my hips for a better angle. Reid tangled our fingers together as he slid in he bottomed our and he groaned, "fuck Cay you're so tight goddamn." He growled locking our lips together and I heard Tyler moan and I looked over at him groaning at the sight. He was hard again the head flushed steadily dripping pre-cum and slowly stroking himself Reid started a brutal pace making me cry out, "Pleasepleaseplease."</p><p> My head was lolling side to side as I babbled incoherently and Reid came down kissing me running his tongue along my bottom lip sucking on it before he plunged his tongue into my bringing to tangle with mine I came with a cry of Reid and Tyler's names spurting out onto Reid and I's stomachs. Tyler cried out spilling over his hand and Reid came shortly after his thrusts messy as he shouted filling me with the warm seed he collapsed next to me and Tyler did the same on the other side of me and they both curled around me, "love you Cay." Reid kissed my chest as Tyler did the same sucking a mark of his own on me, "love you guys too." I felt a smile on my face as my eyes dropped and I fell asleep peacefully for the first time since the Chase incident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I climbed off my bike and headed to the stage where I saw Provost Higgins standing, “oh great you made it.” I smiled. “Yup we had a deal so when do I start?” he checked his watch, “um about twenty minutes head backstage I think they wanna run through.” I gave him a thumbs up and headed towards a side door that was labelled ‘backstage’ a woman rushed over to me, “Lilith Danvers?” I nodded and she let out a sigh, “is it alright to do a quick run through?” I nodded and she ushered me over to a mic, “here these will help you hear better on stage.” she handed me a purple set of in-ears and I adjusted them to sit properly and comfortably in my ears, “you remember the order?” I nodded giving her a thumbs up and I got started. She applauded as I finished the final song, “that was amazing I’m sure you’ll do great?’  I looked at my watch and noticed that there was only about two minutes until it was time for me to head onto stage. I looked in the mirror next to me and smoothed down my hair as I gave myself a once over smiling as I pulled Pogue’s leather jacket tighter around me taking in the scent of his cologne lingering on the fabric.</p><p> A stagehand gave me a thumbs up and I climbed onto the stage, “alright first things first I would like to thank everyone for coming and to those who have made the proper donations.” I looked over to the side at the DJ and gave him a nod, “this first song is called ‘Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.” a few people cheered at the recognition of the song title, “small town homecoming queen she’s the star in this scene there’s no way to deny she’s lovely perfect skin perfect hair performed heart everywhere tell myself that inside she’s ugly maybe I’m just jealous I can’t help but hate her secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her.” I lost myself in the song a little and it was over sooner than I thought, “okay two more songs and then I’m finished for the night.” There were a few ‘awws’ from the crowd making me smile a little, “alright this next one is called Confession by Florida Georgia Line.” It was a bit different from the songs I usually sang or listened to but it was also one of my favorite songs.</p><p>“Rusty barbed wires lines these fields, gravel dust behind the wheels drifting like my mind in the rear view jet trails cutting across the sky I’m rolling through the open searching for a song to drink beer to.” I found Pogue’s eyes and smiled slightly as he sent me a small wave I couldn’t help to reciprate and I let myself get lost inside the song, “I light up the night and let it burn lean back and watch the sundown fade do what I do when life’s a little sideways.” the song ended and I sighed a little, “okay this is the final song and it is an original piece called ‘Maps’ I wrote it while going through a hard time so sorry if I get a little emotional.” I took a deep breath wiping my clammy hands onto my t-shirt as a my guitar was brought out to me, “I miss the taste of the sweeter life I miss the conversation I’m searching for a song tonight I’m changing all of the stations I’d like to think that we had it all we drew a map to a better place but on that road I took a fall oh baby why did you run away?” </p><p>My hands shook a little as I gripped my guitar a little tighter letting some emotion seep into my voice as I continued to play as I locked eyes with Caleb who sent me a smile with a small nod, “I was there for you in darkest times I was there for you in your darkest night but i wonder where were you when I was at my worst down on my knees and you said you my back so I wonder, where were you?” I managed to contain my tears as the song ended and walked off the stage where the boys were waiting for me pulling me into a group hug, “that was amazing sis.” Caleb whispered and I leaned into his embrace a little more, “thanks Cay.” Pogue grinned, “nice jacket.” I shrugged, “mm I don’t know it’s not that great.” he rolled his eyes chuckling, “I hope you have another one cause you’re probably gonna have to pry this off my cold dead body cause i’m not giving it back willingly.” Tyler chuckled, “are you kidding me he has way too many leather jackets.” Reid nodded, “I second that.” </p><p>I fiddled with my hair, “hey Reid you can dye hair right?” he nodded, “can you touch up mine?” Caleb opened his mouth, “I already got permission from mom.” he nodded and I scrunched my nose, “she said she be here but I didn’t see her.” he shrugged, “I don’t know either.” I sighed a little disappointed but didn’t let it get to me, “alright well I’ll meet y’all at the house I have to stop by the store and get the dye.” they all nodded and headed towards Tyler’s hummer but turned when they realized the youngest wasn’t following he waved them off, “I’ll be there in a minute.” They looked at each other but continued to the large car. He fiddled with his fingers, “Ty what’s wrong?” he hesitated, “you know the whole situation with Aaron I mean after all it’s you and-” I cut off his rambling, “Ty what is he doing?” he looked at the ground, “he figured out about Reid and I’s relationship and has been harassing me about it and I don’t wanna tell Reid or the others and I don’t know what to do.” I tilted his head up and saw he was in tears.</p><p>“Tyler they can help you and honestly Aaron is a prick don’t let his words get to you.” his face fell, “he’s been doing more than just saying stuff to you?!” I felt my anger prick and my temperature rise but I pushed that down, “Ty tell them I think in this case with me not being able to control my powers or whatever the fuck is happening to me I don’t think it’s safe for me to go to school I’m sorry I wish I could help I really do but I need to sit this out until I figure out how to control whatever is happening to me.” he nodded, “but-” I shook my head, “I’ll be there to support you the entire time but you need to tell the others so they can nip this in the ass before it gets worse Ty.” he nodded and I pulled him into a hug, “now wipe those tears and let me see that pretty little smile of yours.” a little bit of color flushed in his cheeks as he gave me a small smile, “it’ll be okay Ty I promise and for the love of god make sure that y'all never do it somewhere I can walk in on you guys.” the coloring in his cheeks got brighter, “I’m happy for you guys I honestly am.” I hugged him one last time before heading towards my bike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I browsed through the section of hair dye and picked out a hair lightener to get rid of the faded color and then I grabbed a light and dark purple deciding to keep the black and faded it into the two colors I headed to the cash register and my eyes flickered to the case behind her, “is that all for you?” it was a nasty habit and it needed to end but one pack couldn’t hurt, “um actually could I get the red marbarols 100 longs please.” she hesitated, “ID please.” I nodded and dug into my wallet for my recently updated ID, “here ya go.” she checked the picture and the birth date, “alright one second.” she grabbed a set of keys and unlocked the display grabbing the requested box, “alright that’ll be $36.93 please.” I pulled out $37, “keep the change.” I shoved the receipt into my bag and headed out to my bike I sat on my bike contemplating on if I should actually go through with it but with stress levels through the roof I ignored the rational side of me and opened the pack and heated up the cigarette lighter pulling it from the bike and lighting up the cigarette before placing it back into the rightful place. </p><p>I inhaled the smoke and instantly felt a little bit of relief at the feeling of the nicotine running through my veins. I knew Caleb would be pissed once he found out about my little secret but I was too stressed to actually care. At that moment I quickly finished and put on my helmet speeding off towards the place I called home. I turned off the bike and quickly hid the cigarettes in my bag until I could hide them properly later I climbed up the stairs and smiled at the boys, “let me get changed and then we can get started.” I grabbed an old shirt that I used when going to get my hair dyed. I slipped off the jacket and shirt replacing it with the old shirt and I fiddled with the faded ends of my hair, “okay let’s get this shit show on the road.” Reid slipped on a pair of gloves and started to mix the concoction to lighten my hair and I crinkled my nose at the smell, “that smells awful good god.” the boys all chuckled at my reaction.</p><p>I rolled my eyes in good nature, “I love you all. I hope you know that.” they all hummed, “we love you too sis.” I smiled, “I always wanted siblings and now I get three of them.” Tyler cleared his throat, “so there’s something that I need to tell you guys and I don’t want you to get mad.” I intertwined our fingers and he took a deep breath, “Aaron found out about Reid and I’s relationship and has been kinda harassing me about it.” Reid let out a sigh, “what has he been saying.” I squeezed Tyler’s hand encouragingly, “he hasn’t said as much as he’s acted.” it sounded like he was on the verge of tears, “Ty what do you mean by that?” I rolled my eyes at my brother’s innocence, “he’s been sexually harassing Tyler.” I knew he wouldn’t be able to say it out loud so I said it for him, “I’m gonna kill that bastard.” I grabbed Reid’s hand, “as much as I would love to watch that little show down I think the best thing we can do is report it and make sure he deals with the repercussions.” Caleb hugged Tyler, “he’s not gonna come anywhere near you especially now that the three of us are together.”</p><p> I smiled, “that’s what he wanted to talk about and I honestly think I should sit this one out considering I don’t know how to completely control what is happening to me especially when my anger gets out of control.” they nodded, “I understand Lil you don’t need to fret about it.” I pouted a little, “I still feel bad I can’t help.” he pulled me into a hug, “you help just by being here.” I leaned into the embrace, “I think you’re what the map was leading me to.” they looked a little confused, “the song I was singing earlier the lyrics so I’m following the map that leads to you ain’t nothing I can do the map that leads to you.” I cringed a little, “I think I knew that there was something special waiting out there for me and I think it was about you guys.” they smiled before Tyler grimaced, “you said you wrote it going through a hard time can you tell us?” I smiled at his innocence and sat up pulling away from him, “I had just figured out I was adopted and I went to my best friend needing someone to support me and she just insulted me and spread rumours about me at school.”</p><p>I shrugged, “I thought we were gonna be friends forever and it kinda hurt that’s how she reacted to me telling her.” Reid shrugged, “fuck her you have us now.” I nodded, “yeah I do.” the timer went off and I rinsed out the lightener, “purple?” I giggled at the shocked look at their faces, “what purple is one of my favorite colors.” Tyler waved his arms at me, “but you're so not feminine.” I narrowed my eyes, “careful Simms thin ice.” he held his arms in surrender and I giggled, “work your magic Garwin and not literally either.” he chuckled at my statement and sectioned my hair to his liking, “your gonna look so fabulous after I’m finished darling.” I broke down into laughter at the tone, “oh my god!” The guys followed me into laughter and Tyler had tears rolling down his face as he tried to catch his breath after a few moments we calmed down, “so stop me if I’m pushing past my limits here but y’all wanted to know if I was with Chase or not correct?” </p><p>The air was tense for a moment before Pogue spoke up, “were you?” I swallowed thickly, “I was but when I knew him he was full of light and one of the most caring people I know but then he found out he was adopted and his adoptive parents treated him like shit I was there but I wasn’t enough he got cold turned against me and shortly there after I moved due my adoptive father dying.” I absentmindedly rubbed the tattoo on my shoulder blade, “my adoptive mother and I never had the best relationship but she had never hit me like that day Pogue stopped her sure she’d hit me here and there for disobeying but before we left to come here we had agreed to try and patch our relationship but I guess that never happened.” I grabbed my phone, “now we can be depressing tomorrow but for tonight we’re gonna jam to music and do typical sleepover shit that I’ve never done before.” </p><p>I scrolled through my playlist before turning on ‘Sippin On Fire by Florida Georgia Line’ again the boys were shocked but I started singing along putting my hair up so that hair dye didn’t go everywhere and we did just that we danced and sang our lungs out like there was no tomorrow and I fell asleep with my legs entangled with Pogue’s my torso on Reid’s legs my head on Tyler’s lap and Caleb playing with my hair with ‘Stay by Florida Georgia Line’ playing lightly in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned as I was awoken by the sunlight filtering in through the open curtains my head pounded making me fling my arm over my eyes. I mumbled a few curses under my breath as my annoying alarm clock decided to go off making the throbbing in my temples worse I grabbed the piece of plastic and flung it across the room listening to it shatter and then Reid started laughing, “damn I thought I was bad in the morning.” I flipped him off and pulled the covers over my head and Pogue’s face appeared next to mine, “are you alright baby girl?” I shrugged, closing my eyes, “my head’s killing me.” he disappeared and then returned a moment later, “take these I’ll get you some water.” he disappeared only to reappear a moment later again holding a glass of water I took the two tablets washing them down with the water before flopping down into the pillows, “that means you have to get up.” I removed my arm from my eyes to lift a brow, “I don’t know if you remember that conversation but I do believe we came to the agreement that I need to lay low until I figure out how to control what is happening to me.”</p><p>Caleb looked at me unamused, “it will be suspicious if you don’t come to school.” I laughed, “seriously Caleb it might be a little more suspicious if I don’t know I burst into flames.” Reid and Tyler started to laugh but quickly disguised it as coughing when Caleb shot them a glare  he sighed, “Caleb I’m serious I barely contained myself last night when Tyler was talking to me about Aaron and I already know if I see him I’m gonna get pissed and I really don’t need to expose the us to the school.” Caleb sighed again, “fine but you’re coming up with the excuse to tell Provost Higgins.” I gnawed on my lip, “I have a class with at least one of you all day right?” they nodded, “except for music I have to leave early today.” I nodded, “okay then fine everyone out so I can get ready and the rest of you need to get ready while you’re at it.” I rubbed my temple attempting to soothe the pain a little bit and the door closed and I looked up to see Pogue still standing there.</p><p>I raised a brow, “shouldn't you go and get ready?” he shrugged, “are you sure you’re okay?” I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, “I’ll be fine.” he looked at me like he didn’t fully believe me, “you’ll be there first to know if I’m not I promise.” he seemed a little more reassured now, “now get out so I can get dressed.” he chuckled pulling me into a hug whispering into my ear, “you don’t need to hide from me I’ve already seen everything you’ve got to offer and trust me when I say you’re absolutely beautiful.” I blushed rolling my eyes, “okay flattery gets you nowhere Parry.” he wiggled his eyebrows making the blush deepen I huffed grabbing my uniform and quickly changed and applying eyeliner and mascara I slipped on my flat foot combat boots and grabbed my bag off the floor swinging it around me shoulders, “c’mon I’m gonna give you a ride to your apartment.” he grinned and grabbed his phone off my bed slipping it into his pocket. I poked my head into Caleb’s room and smiled at the trio, “I’ll see y’all at school.” they all gave a nod and I headed out to my bike.</p><p>I mounted my bike clipping my helmet into place and handed Pogue the spare one as he swung his leg mounting the backseat. I sped off in the direction of his apartment going slightly over the speed limit. I let a small smile grace my face as I felt his grip tighten a little bit as I turned his breathing sounded ragged causing the smile to drop, “babe you okay?” I looked down and noticed his hands shaking and he didn’t reply. I pulled over and turned around he was pale and I recognized the signs of a panic attack, “oh I’m sorry babe I should have been more considerate I’m so sorry.” I unclipped the helmet and peeled it off tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, “I need you to tell me five things that you can see right now.” his eyes darted around, “you, my helmet, the bike, trees, and pavement.” I nodded, “good um four things that you can touch.” his breathing seemed to even out a little but I didn’t want to take any chances, “the ground, you, the bike, your bag.” I smiled at him, “three things you can hear.” he seemed to listen, “my breathing, the motor, and crickets.” I paused for a moment trying to remember the next step, “uhh oh two things you can smell.” he chuckled a little, “um your perfume and motor oil.” I sighed, “alright and one thing you can taste.” he smacked his lips obnoxiously making a small giggle admit from me, “um your mint gum.” I sighed and ran my thumb along his cheekbone.</p><p>“I’m sorry babe it didn’t even cross my mind about your accident I’m sorry I should have been more considerate.” he shook his head, “it’s not your fault baby I’ll get over it eventually and honestly it didn’t bother me til now I don’t know why.” I kissed him, “you wanna skip?” he smiled chuckling at me, “nice try but Caleb would kill me if I let you skip.” I groaned, “dammit I don’t wanna go to school I’m already pre-pissed off at Aaron I swear to god I just wanna wrap my hands around his throat.” he rewrapped his arms around me, “I would pay to see that happen.” he kissed my cheek and I slipped the helmet back on and I went by the speed limit this time to avoid any more incidents from happening. We walked to his apartment silently and I watched as he slipped off his shirt and my eyes immediately spotted a dark purple mark on his collarbone and I smiled, “I don’t remember giving that to you.” he shrugged, “you were pretty out of it in the shower I’m not gonna lie.”</p><p>I sighed and traced the mark, “I love you.” he kissed me, “I love you too now I need to get ready.” My phone buzzed and I saw a message from Caleb, “can you cover the mark on my neck again I’d rather avoid an incident.” I sighed, “sure just grab the concealer stick out of the second drawer of my vanity it says concealer on it so you can’t miss it.” I saw movement in the corner of my eye and looked up to see Pogue leaving the bathroom, “all set?” he nodded, “are we going together or separately?” he looked at the ground for a moment considering the option, “let’s go together.” I nodded and jumped off the bed, “let’s go then.” I spun the keys, “you wanna drive?” I held the keys out to him and he snatched them running down to the bike, “I love this bike I really do.” I chuckled, “well you can borrow it anytime you like just ask.” he nodded and I climbed on the back wrapping my arms around him tightly as he sped towards the school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I immediately spotted Tyler’s hummer as we pulled into the parking lot and I climbed off the bike walking over to the car and jumped into the back seat, “alright gimme the concealer.” I applied it to his neck and blended it out, “okay there that should do the trick, anyone else need marks covered?” I looked at Tyler and noticed a small mark on his neck, “you wanna show it or cover it Ty?” he looked at me confused and I motioned towards the mark he looked in the mirror and glared at Reid, “um cover it please.” I scooted around awkwardly trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, “probably won’t be the best shade match but it’ll have to do.” I quickly covered the mark and checked my watch, “alright there now let’s go before we’re late.” I climbed out of the and walked over to my bike to pick up my bag and I turned to walk towards class but Pogue caught my arm in his grip, “what the hell are these?” I looked down his other hand and noticed the cigarettes that I had hid previously, “I can explain.” I gulped at his angry look.</p><p> “I’m sorry Pogue okay but I’m stressed and that’s how I’m used to coping with stress I’m not used to having other people okay so I’m sorry but we can talk about this later and go ahead and tell Caleb while you’re at it because I’m sure he’ll want to discuss it as well.” I didn’t make eye contact with any of the boys as I walked past them. I heard them quietly muttering behind me but I didn’t pay any mind to it as I walked through the crowded halls. I nodded at my teacher as I entered the room. I was glad that I was positioned in the back of the class while they were positioned closer to the front of the class. I noticed Caleb turn to look at me and looked down, picking out my notebook and pen from my messenger bag trying to distract myself from his boring gaze. My hands shook as I thought about the conversation that there was no avoiding now and there was no doubt he was as angry if not angrier than Pogue about it. The teacher droned on not that anyone was actually paying attention as most of the class had their head down or was just staring off into space.</p><p>I squirmed in my chair at the uncomfortableness as I felt eyes on me again I played with my hair and continued to jot down notes in my notebook the bell rang and I gathered my stuff rushing out of the classroom before anyone could catch my attention but I halted in place as I noticed Aaron staring at Tyler smirking as Tyler shift obviously uncomfortable I stormed over and smacked him, “leave him the fuck alone Aaron.” he stared at me shocked before smirking, “mm fiesty I like it.” he snaked his hand around my waist but I grabbed it ad threw it off me before he could do anything more, “I mean it I find out you harass him again I swear to god I will become your worst fucking nightmare.” I let out as a growl, “alright fine I’ll leave the fag alone.” I felt the heat rise inside of me as he insulted Tyler and I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground as I caught him by surprise but before I could do any damage I was pulled off of him by a teacher.</p><p> “LET ME GO AND GIVE THAT FUCKER WHAT HE DESERVES!” I was practically dragged to the office by the teacher and he shoved me into a chair and I scowled at him, “you’ll be dealing with the repercussions of your actions Miss.Danvers.” I rolled my eyes muttering, “the prick had it coming.” the teacher looked at me, “you need to watch your language.” I chuckled but before I could say anything Provost Higgins came out of his office with a stern expression. I stood and walked into his office. I sat in front of his desk, “you realize that you will be suspended for your actions, correct?” I nodded not saying anything, “this behavior is unacceptable if it shall happen again then we’ll be forced to expel you.” I held back a growl, “so you condone sexual harassment?” he looked flustered, “of course not.” I chuckled bitterly, “then why is nothing being done about that trust fund bastard Aaron Abbot.” he tried to play stupid, “he was caught in the women’s locker room taking pictures of them changing nothing was done about that and he is sexually harassing one of my friends and nothing would have been done about that if I had had not taken matter into my own hands so with all due respect sir you can take your excuses and shove ‘em up your ass I’ll be back next week to resume classes you can have my friends deliver any assignments.” </p><p>I got up and stormed out of the small office. I fished my keys out of my jacket pocket and stormed out to my motorcycle. I didn’t have any particular destination in mind. I just drove for what seemed like an eternity before I came to a stop in front of an abandoned building. A small smile appeared on my face as I recognized the old building as one of my old hiding places. I pulled out my phone and noticed that I had a dozen texts from each boy and several calls from them as well I sent them the same text, “I’m fine blowing off steam be back later.” I turned off my phone and made my way towards the old building entering through the broken window and slowly ascended the old creaky stairs towards the collapsed wall that looked over a cliff. I noticed my golf club was still here along with several disformed beer cans. I grabbed the club and set down a beer can and reeled back swinging as hard as I could watching the can soar over the cliff.</p><p>I did that a few times before sitting on the edge and pulling out the red and white pack rolling a cigarette between my fingers before reaching into my back pockets pulling out my zippo lighter. I took a long drag ignoring the hell I’ll get for ignoring all the messages later I heard the crunch of gravel underneath boots before they came to a halt behind me and someone sat next to me, “never thought I’d see you here again.” I smiled at the deep voice, “yeah well I guess some things never change.” I looked over at him, “it’s good to see you Warren.” he smirked at me, “I thought you were in Ipswich.” I nodded, “yeah but I got into trouble at school and my friends found out one of my little secrets.” I held up the cigarette, “and they aren’t too happy about it.” he sighed, “I’m not gonna lie I don’t like it either but if I can get over it so can they.” I smiled sadly, “yeah maybe.” he pulled me into a side hug, “we have a lot to catch up on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I laughed as I looked over at Warren motioning at the tip of my nose, “you got a little something right here.” he wiped at it with the back of his hand, “get it?” I nodded and then he smirked, “you got a little something right here.” and then he smeared his ice cream covered finger across my cheek making my jaw drop, “you ass!” I grabbed a couple napkins wiping my cheek and we got up throwing away our trash, “thank you for this I really needed it.” he smiled at me throwing his arm around my shoulders, “what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help distract you when you need it most.” I sighed looking at my watch, “I’ve been gone for a couple of hours and it’s a two hour drive back so I should probably go.” he smiled sadly, “can I at least have your number so we can keep in contact this time.” we stopped next to my bike and I reached into my messenger back pulling out a sharpie and grabbed his hand writing down my number, “I’ll keep in touch.” I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.</p><p>I waved as I started to drive away. After about twenty minutes of driving I pulled to the side of the road and pulled out my phone and turned it on. My phone immediately started to buzz with missed calls and unread messages. It buzzed for about two minutes before it finally stopped and I was able to scroll through the messages and the more I read the guiltier I started to feel. I clicked on the message between Pogue and I sending him a message, “on my way back I’ll meet you at your apartment in about an hour and a half.” I turned on my Sena blasting music trying to ignore the rising feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I went above the speed limit causing me to arrive at the apartment half an hour before I wanted. I gulped, taking off my helmet and turning off my bike grabbing the pack of cigarettes and stuffing them in my jacket pocket. I took a deep breath putting on my brave face and made my way towards his apartment knocking loudly. The door swung open and I was pulled into a tight embrace, “thank god you’re okay.”</p><p>His voice was muffled by my hair and I squeezed tighter, “yeah I’m alright.” he pulled away studying me for a moment before pulling me into the apartment locking the door behind us and tugged me towards the couch, “okay I don’t want to fight about this and I’m sure Caleb is gonna give you hell the moment you step into the house I’m not gonna lie and say that I’m happy about it because I’m not but I will accept it in due time.” I dug into my jacket and handed him the pack, “actually you’re right I shouldn’t have even started again it’s bad for me and I have you guys now I guess I was stressed my mind went on autopilot and this was my first coping method.” I fiddled with the zipper, “I’m sorry for worrying y’all I just needed to get away and clear my head to brace myself for what was to come.” he pulled me closer, “I have you guys now and I guess I’m still trying to relearn what it’s like to actually have someone to talk to especially in situations like this.” I laid my head on his chest.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” he ran his thumb along the side of my neck, “we weren’t hurt more along the lines of confused than anything.” I sighed, “my adoptive father was always my outlet anytime I had a problem or something I was able to go to him but after he died I kinda shut myself away not letting anyone get close to me and I hid my emotions until they would build up so much I would just explode.” my breathing got shakier, “I was hesitant letting any of you get close to me even though I knew you had nothing but good intentions but what really changed my mind was when you treated me like a normal human being instead of a fragile glass doll.” I leaned into his touch more starting to trace the scar on my cheek from her ring, “I lied about Angela hitting me when you caught her that wasn’t the first time that it happened.” he tensed up, “the first time was little over a month after he died she went out and got shitfaced drunk and took her anger out on me.” a tear rolled down my cheek but I hurriedly wiped it away.</p><p>“She broke two ribs fractured three and I required over seventy stitches to close the gashes on my hands, arms, mid-section, and legs because she threw glass cups at me and when I fell to the ground she stepped on me making the glass dig further into my skin.” I traced a scar on my stomach that went from my belly button to my hip, “she tried to kill me and blamed me for his death.” I sobbed into his chest he held me tighter just letting me cry before I felt him shift and noticed him pull out his phone and call someone, “hey Cay.” he paused, “yeah she’s back I’m gonna have her stay the night she’s not in the state to drive and she really doesn’t need to be yelled at right now.” I grabbed the phone from him, “I’m sorry Cay.” he immediately went into protective brother mode, “Lil what happened are you okay?” I sniffled, “yeah I’ll be fine in a bit I’ll come home if you want me to.” he sighed, “no stay with Pogue I’ll see you tomorrow okay? I love you.” I smiled, “Love you too big brother.” he chuckled, “goodnight little sis.” “goodnight.” </p><p>I hung up handing the phone back to Pogue, “we should head to bed.” he picked me up and placed me under the covers before rounding the bed and climbing in as well, “I love you Lilith.” I kissed him not making anything of it before pulling back, “I love you too.” he pulled me closer to him, “sleep tight.” I laid my head on his chest, “goodnight.” I listened to his breathing even out I stared at the wall not wanting to fall asleep because I knew that my sleep would be plagued with nightmares. My eyes started to close beyond my will and I was plunged into a memory I wished to forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*NIGHTMARE*<br/>“YOU’RE A FREAK HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU!” I gasped at her words, tears stinging my eyes, “you don’t mean that.” she curled her lip in disgust and threw a glass at me making it cut open my skin as it shattered, “I WISH YOU HAD DIED TOO!” a single tear rolled down my face, “oh look the pathetic bitch wants to cry and be an attention whore.” she shoved me, making me land in a pile of glass, “maybe if we had never adopted you he would still be alive you freak.” she put her foot on my leg making the glass dig deeper, “PLEASE STOP!” she let out a growl, “no you are going feel the same pain I do.” she reeled her foot back and kicked me as hard as she could making me cry out in pain. She repeated the action several more times only stopping when I started to cough up blood, glass dug into my hands and knees as I made an attempt to stand up which made her kick my side sending me crashing to the floor again, “I wanted a normal child not a mentally fucked up freak!”</p><p>I cried out in pain as she kicked me one last time before stepping onto my midsection making the glass dig into my back, “YOU CAUSED THE ACCIDENT HE’S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!” she threw a glass right next to my head. I winced as it shattered, feeling the little bits of glass dig into my face. I thanked god that she was drunk and her aim was off, “I wish that it was you instead of him.” she grabbed a knife from the knife block coming closer and kneeling next to me, “I’m gonna make you pay.” she plunged the knife into my abdomen making me scream out, “YOU KILLED HIM IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” she dragged the knife down making blood spill everywhere, “you’re gonna pay.” she threw the knife in the sink as the door was kicked in and started to fake cry, “MY BABY!” she cradled me in her arms and the EMTS pushed her out of the way.</p><p>					                                                                                                            *NIGHTMARE OVER*</p><p>I awoke with a gasp grasping at my stomach feeling the phantom pain of the knife digging into my skin, “hey hey it was just a dream.” I shook my head at the deep voice, “no it was real.” my voice was timid and he pulled me into his arms as I sobbed, “it’s all my fault.” he shook his head, “no it’s not.” I nodded crying harder, “I had a surge of power.” I clenched my fists in his shirt, “I made the car crash I survived but he didn’t it’s all my fault.” he hushed me, “no it’s not we all had surges of power we couldn’t control it’s not your fault if you let yourself believe it is you’ll be haunted by it for the rest of your life.” he rubbed his hand along my back, “you lied to Tyler about it,” I nodded, “I wasn’t ready to admit it yet.” I sniffled digging my face into his chest, “it hurts.” he sighed, “I know babe but it’ll get better with time.” we laid back down, “sorry for waking you.” he started to laugh, “babe it’s fine I promise.” I smiled, “okay.” I leaned up kissing him, “go back to sleep you got school in about two hours I’m gonna head home so I can talk to Caleb before school.” </p><p>He wrapped his arms around me squeezing me, “I don’t let you go you’re so warm.” he whined making me giggle kissing him again, “I love you.” he pecked my lips in response, “love you too.” I threw the blankets off of me and pulled on my jeans from the day before, “I’ll see you later yeah?” he made an affirming grunt noise making me smile. I locked the door behind me glad that he had given me the extra key. I let out a shiver scanning the area feeling like there were eyes on me I spotted someone across the street but when I spotted them they quickly walked away making me suspicious but I didn’t pursue them. I mounted my bike and zipped up my jacket as the later September air chilled me with a breeze. I made my way towards the house hoping that Caleb was asleep. I opened the door as quiet as possible and closed it with the same caution locking it and I crept up the stairs peeking into Caleb’s room only to find it empty. I sighed heading to my room collapsing onto my bed and staring up at the ceiling. The door opened making me lift my head, “Lilith darling is that you?” I frowned at my mother's voice, “yeah mom it’s me.” she let out what seemed to be a relieved sigh, “thank god anyways goodnight.” that caused the frown to deepen as I mumbled, “goodnight.” in return</p><p>I ran a hand through my hair messing it and changed out of the jeans and t-shirt for an oversized t-shirt that I recognized as the one I stole from Caleb I lifted it smelling it and taking in his calming scent. I laid back down and closed my eyes attempting to drift off but there was a consistent thump that seemed to be coming from under me I pushed myself off the bed and walked quietly down the hall and down the steps towards the thumping sound it seemed to be coming from the den and I entered to see someone sitting on the floor thumping their head against the wall. I crept closer and my eyes widened to see Chase, “hey there Lil did ya miss me?” I gasped, “Caleb said that he beat you.” he grinned threateningly, “was there a body?” I shook my head, “it was rather easy to cast that spell to make it seem like I disappeared but I didn’t and I know you have questions that no one seems to be able to answer.” I looked at him questioningly.</p><p>He shrugged, “I know about your new powers and that you want to be able to control them and I can help you with that.” I narrowed my eyes at him, “and what do you want in return?” he smirked, “that’ll come out in due time.” I shook my head, “I want nothing to be involved with you.” he came closer, “I didn’t say I was gonna give you a choice.” he threw me back with the power and I scrambled up the steps closing the door behind me and I grabbed my phone dialing Caleb’s number, “hello?” his voice sounded like he had just woken up, “Caleb, Chase is-” the phone was thrown from my grasp and Chase clicked his tongue lowering his voice, “now we can’t have the four horsemen knowing I’m back just yet.” I heard Caleb yelling from the other side of the phone but Chase ended the call and then crushed the phone before grabbing me and we disappeared from my room reappearing in what seemed to be a dark cell. He shoved me to the ground and walked out locking the door, “I’ll be back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shivered as a breeze drafted through the small cell like room making me shiver in my thin t-shirt I curled up in a ball sliding the t-shirt over my legs attempting to cover as much skin as possible. I heard footsteps and sat up Chase appeared on the other side of the bars with a bag in his hands and that stupid smirk on his face, “got you some food.” I made a face, “and how do I know that you didn’t do something to it?” he opened the door and threw in the bag quickly before closing the door, “because why would I want harm to somebody I want on my team?” I sighed grabbing the bag and opening it to reveal tacos, “fine I’ll accept it but if you insist on keep me here can you please get me some pants or something because it’s freezing in here.” he rolled his eyes not bothering to reply as he left and I slammed my head against the concrete wall grimacing as a dull ache came in reply. I thought to myself, “god this sucks.” I jumped as I heard Pogue’s voice in my head, “Lilith?” I thought I was going crazy, “wait you can hear me?” there wasn’t a reply for a moment worrying me.</p><p>“Yeah can you describe where you are we’re trying to track you down.” I looked around, “umm somewhere underground I’m in a cell like room and there’s a draft and it kinda smells like bur-” I cut myself off making a connection, “Pogue I’m underneath the old Putnam Barn.” his reply seemed skeptical, “are you sure?” I shrugged to myself, “not really but it’s the only place that really makes sense.” There was no response after that making me sigh and Chase appeared entering the cell locking it behind him, “alright let’s get started on your lessons.” I rolled my eyes at him, “I still don’t want to help you.” he backhanded me then grabbed me by my hair making me yelp out in pain, “I didn’t say I was giving you a choice now either cooperate or it’ll be much worse than that.” I glared at him holding my cheek as he released me, “start your fire trick.” I tried to summon the fire but I shivered instead, “the only time it works is if I’m angry.” he pushed me and I tried to smack his hands away but he kept his grip and it was starting to make me mad.</p><p>I yelled out in frustration and caught my arms on fire making him withdraw then he smiled like he won the lottery, “there we go now find an anchor.” I looked at him like he was crazy, “what?!” he stared at me, “focus on someone or something that calms you it’s called your anchor.” I thought of Caleb and the flames dimmed slightly then I thought of Reid and they dimmed a little more than I thought of Pogue and Tyler and the flames went out completely, “great now fire up again.” I thought of them getting hurt and the fire reappeared, “see you’re getting it!” I frowned at his enthusiasm, “this isn’t addictive or anything like your powers right?” he shook his head, “nope you can use all these new powers without any consequences.” he looked a little bitter, “that’s why I want your help.” I looked at him confused, “but I only have the fire.” he shook his head, “nope you’ll be able to control all the elements that how you pushed the girl off of you in the pool.”</p><p>I stared at him gobsmacked, “if I agree to help you, you have to promise not to hurt them.” he lifted a brow, “but that’s the entire point of this.” I growled flaming up, “I said NO!” he laughed, “that’s cute it really is but we both know you won’t do anything you’re too scared to.” I summoned a fireball and threw it at him then laughed a little bit in astonishment as I stared at my hands before looking up at him, “now what was that saying I was too scared to do anything.” he waved his hand and I went flying backwards smacking my head off the ground I groaned grabbing the back of my head as I tried to clear my hazy vision, “like I said earlier I don’t wanna hurt you but I will.” With that he left and I slumped against the wall and I glanced at my hand noticing blood. I saw that he had left a sweatshirt and some pants in the corner and I crawled over to them. I ripped the sweatpants and pressed it to the bleeding wound on the side of my face hissing at the pain, “fucking asshole.” I slipped on the sweatshirt I heard footsteps above me and muffled voices followed by a crash until I heard a familiar tone, “oh yes Pogue you throwing stuff will totally help?”</p><p>I looked up and realized that they might hear me if I scream, “CALEB!” it was silent for a moment before I heard my brother speak, “I wasn’t the only one that heard that right?” I saw a hole in the concrete ceiling and I walked over to it ignoring the steady thumping in my skull, “CALEB CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” they closer to the hole and their voices became clearer, “Lilith?” I sobbed in relief, “get me out of here.” the door swung open revealing Chase, “what do you think you’re doing?” I made him topple to the side and I quickly ran out of the door I saw a ladder and started to climb I shoved open a door and winced as sunlight flooded into my light sensitive eyes and I noticed the burned down barn not too far from where I was I screamed as Chase grabbed my leg, “you’re gonna ruin everything I worked for.” I kicked at him until he released me, “good I want nothing to do with your evil ass.” I ran towards the barn but halfway my legs collapsed and I was never happier to hear Reid’s sarcasm, “gee you look like you need a hand.” I sobbed as I collapsed into his arms, “get me away from here please.” he lifted me bridal style carrying me towards Tyler’s hummer.</p><p>“Is she okay?” I looked up at him, “hey baby boy I’m so happy to hear you voice.” he smiled down at me, “right back at ya.” he frowned, “did Chase do this?” I nodded, wincing as his fingers brushed against the cut, “it’s probably gonna need stitches.” I nodded and looked behind him, “hey Cay.” he smiled and Reid set me onto my feet and Caleb immediately pulled me into a hug, “I was so fucking worried.” I pulled back and brushed a piece of hair out of his face, “well I’m here now.” he nodded, “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” he was shoved aside and I was pulled into a kiss. Everyone let out a groan and I pulled away from Pogue laughing before wincing as the throb in my head reminded me of the gash on the side of my face. Pogue frowned, grazing his thumb carefully over it, “we need to go to the hospital.” I frowned, laying my head on his chest, “I don’t wanna, they like to poke you with needles for no reason.” he chuckled, “I’ll make it worth your while.” I pressed my forehead to his and Reid broke the moment, “okay let’s go before y’all start making out again.” Pogue tried to lead me to the motorcycle but I shook my head, “I’m gonna ride in the hummer just in case.” I kissed him and hopped into the back of the hummer sprawling my body across the bench seat pressing the cloth to my head so I didn’t get blood on the leather interior.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>